Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Synchro Entertainment and Smiles
by tigerkim1027
Summary: The Synchro Dimension. A dimension taking place in a big city divided by the Tops and Commons. Yuki has arrived in this dimension seperated from Yugo and Yuzu in this city of the rich and poor. Watch as Yuki duels his way through in the Friendship Cup alongside the Lancers to make people smile. New OC Cards and a surprising character from another anime show. (Temporary Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! And now from here, the Synchro Dimension Arc begins! There will be some slight changes but I hope it goes out well. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Yuki's POV:

"H-! He-! Hey!" My eyes opened as I witnessed a girl my age with honey blonde hair that was short and was a few inches off her shoulder. She had blue eyes and was a few inches short than me wearing a red shirt along with brown pants and red shoes. "Hey! You alright?" She asked.

"Huh?" I struggled to get up as I started to look at my surroundings. It looked like I was at a state park and it was dawn. I looked around and my eyes widened as I saw as I was seeing a huge city. "Where am I?"

"Hey!" I flinched as I turned my attention to the girl that looked irritated at me. "I asked you a question and you just ignore me!?" I put my hands up to try and calm her down. "Alright, alright! Settle down would ya?" She pouted as she humphed.

"Sorry about this. But...can you tell me where I am?" She opened her eye and looked at me suspiciously until she sighed. "This is the City. And where you are is the Tops Area." My eyes widened as she said the Tops Area. I stood up and looked at the landscape around me. "Th-This is the...Synchro Dimension?" I muttered but unfortunately the girl heard.

"Huh? Synchro Dimension? What are you blabbering about?" She asked. "Oh sorry. Forget about what I said. So what's your name by the way?" I asked. She was still staring at me until she sighed. "My name is Serena. Serena Yvonne. I'm a Tops resident." She introduced. "And you are?"

"My name is Yuki. Yukimuto Kabuto. That's all you have to know." I said with a smile. Just then, Serena's cheeks started turning red as she looked away. "Why are you smiling like that? It's kinda creepy." I looked at Serena and started to laugh uncontrollably. "W-What's so funny!?" She shouted.

"You should see the look on your face! You're blushing." I pointed out and still laughed. "S-Shut up!" Serena shouted clearly irritated. I stopped laughing and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me." Serena had a shocked expression as she started to smile. "No problem!"

"I'll see ya around." I waved as I started to walk away until Serena grabbed my hand to stop me. "Wait! Where are you gonna go?" She asked. I sighed as I didn't think of that. "Yeah...I didn't think about that but I'll manage." I reassured but she shook her head. "I insist! Come on. I'll take you to my place." Serena started to drag me across the area.

* * *

As we were walking across the city, I suddenly saw posters of...Jack Atlas!? "Jack Atlas is here also?" I said. "Yeah! Jack has been our king and symbol or our City for 2 years ever since he won the Friendship Cup as a Commons resident." Serena explained as I thought. So Jack is in the Synchro Dimension but why? I thought he was done in the show 5D's but why's he here?

"Tell me. What is Jack like to this city?" I asked. Serena was confused what I meant but answered. "He's the symbol to this city and the Commons see him as a hero from what I've heard but some say that he's a traitor for some reason." Okay, now I started getting confused what she meant.

"Hey!" We turned to the source of the voice and saw a high schooler with a punk attitude and with him were a two other guys. "Ugh! What do you want, Grant? Didn't I say that I don't want to be your girlfriend?" Serena said.

"Hey! All I asked for was one date and you declined because, why? I wanted to impress the school with my queen by my side." Grant said. "Ugh! That's enough! I told you before that I said no and the answer is still no." Serena politely declined until Grant growled. "That's it! We're dueling right now!" Grant said activating his duel disk. "And after I win this duel, you'll come with me as my girlfriend." Grant said cockily.

Serena sighed. "I guess there's no choice." Serena was about to get her duel disk until I stopped her. "Sorry. But can you let me handle this?" I asked as she huh'd me. "What are talking about? This is my duel! So don't butt in!" I grabbed her left hand to stop her. "Just let me do this. I assure you that you won't be sorry." Serena seemed hesitant until she sighed. "Fine but if you lose this duel, I'm blaming you." I chuckled.

"What's this Serena? Is your boyfriend acting like your knight in shining armor?" Grant questioned which resulted in Serena blushing like crazy. "I-Idiot! Don't just assume that we're a couple! And he's not my boyfriend!" I sighed as this was getting nowhere.

"You know what? How about we make this quick and make this a 3 on 1 duel. Does that sound fair?" I suggested which left shocked expressions on Serena, Grant and his gang of 2. "You want to challenge all three of us? Hahaha! Alright fine then but you'll regret making that choice. Boys! Let's show him how it's done." Grant said as his two friends grinned as they got out their duel disks and got into position.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? YOU WANT THEM TO BEAT YOU SO EASILY IN A 3 ON 1 DUEL!?" Serena shouted as I put my finger toward her mouth to keep her quiet. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to make this quick in 5 turns." I reassured her. "Huh?"

"Alright! Let's get going!" I smirked as I got out my duel disk and activated it. "Never seen a duel disk like that before. Well, that won't change anything!" Grant said.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Grant: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Grunt #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Grunt #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start off!" I declared. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Grant: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Grunt #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Grunt #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!" Grunt #1 said. "I activate the spell **Synchro Regulator**! This card for this turn lets me Synchro Summon using monsters in my hand! I tune from my hand lv 2 Krebons and lv 4 Freed the Brave Warrior!" Krebons turned into two green rings as Freed went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! HTS Psyhemuth!"

HTS Psyhemuth: Lv. 6 EARTH Psychic/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800

"And now I equip him with the spell **Synchro Barrage Cannon**!" A giant cannon materialized on the monster's back. "With this card, I can inflict 100 points of damage times my Synchro monster's level once per turn. Take him out!" The cannon fired as I took the hit and regained my composure. "Grgh."

 **Yuki: 4000-3400**

"I'll end my turn for now!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuki: 3400**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Grant: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Grunt #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Grunt #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Heh! It's my turn, Draw!" Grunt #2 started.

"I'll also use the spell **Synchro Regulator** from my hand. And with it I tune from my hand my lv 3 Scrap Goblin and my lv 4 Scrap Chimera!" Scrap Goblin turned into 3 green rings as Chimera went through them. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Scrap Archfiend!"

Scrap Archfiend: Lv. 7 EARTH Fiend/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1800

"And next from my hand I play the continuous spell **Synchro Barrier Shield**!" A shield formed as it made blue energy fields for the shield. "As long as this is on the field, our monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." I still remained emotionless not impressed with them.

"I'll end my turn! Now boss! Time for the final key to our combo!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuki: 3400**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Grant: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Grunt #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Grunt #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Yeah! Let's go! Draw!"

"And now just like them, I'll also use **Synchro Regulator**! I now tune from my hand my lv 3 Tune Warrior and my lv 5 Turret Warrior!" Tune Warrior turned into 3 green rings as Turret Warrior went through them. "Synchro Summon! Arise, Level 8! Colossal Fighter!"

Colossal Fighter: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000

"Colossal Fighter gains 100 ATK for every Warrior in my graveyard. Since I have two, he gains 200 ATK points!" Grant explained as his monster flexed it's muscles gaining more power.

Colossal Fighter ATK: 2800-3000

"And now for my spell **Warrior's Sacred Slash**! See. Since I control a Warrior-Type monster on my field, you now take damage equal to it's ATK points. Now go! Beat this punk to a pulp!" Colossal Fighter formed a sword as slashed me sending me a few feet away until I skidded to a stop. "Yuki!" Serena cried.

 **Yuki: 3400-400**

"I think that's enough for you. I'll end my turn now. Well? How are you gonna beat us now!? Hahaha!" Grant taunted.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuki: 400**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Grant: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Grunt #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Grunt #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"You were right. This duel will be over...for you!" Grant laughed as I started to laugh happily. "Why are you laughing!? This isn't a joke!" Serena shouted.

"Sorry, but it's time we began the real show." I snapped my fingers as the lights turned off as spotlights started to scramble around until they pointed to me. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" This started to attract a few people's attention as well as a reporter by the name of Melissa Claire.

"Here I am in a dire situation with 400 LP but during this turn, watch me as I defeat all three of our performers here!" I pointed to my opponents. "My turn, draw!" My eyes widened at the card I drew. "This is..." I muttered as I smiled. "I gotcha." I turned to my opponents.

"I, using the Scale 3 **Divine Clear Magician** and the Scale 12 **Divine Corrupt Magician,** set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Corrupt Magician with the number 12 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 11 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Aquas Tristar and our new and main performer! Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon**!" My new Divine-Eyes had some of the same body structures as Elemental Dragon but it's color scheme was all gold and yellow along with white thunder bolt symbols as it roared.

 **Aquas Tristar: Lv. 8 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100**

 **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"W-What kind of summon was that!?" Grant said in shock as were the crowd and Serena. "Pendulum Summon?"

"Let's do this! I activate Tristar's special ability! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, all the spell and traps on your field are destroyed! Abyss Cyclone!" Tristar created a cyclone of water and destroyed all the spells and traps on my opponent's field.

"No! Our plan is ruined!" Grant said in panic.

"And now my Divine-Eyes' monster effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can special summon the Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones! Come! Clear and Corrupt Magician!" Both magicians disappeared as they reappeared in the monster zones.

 **Divine Clear Magician: Lv. 7 LIGHT Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2500**

 **Divine Corrupt Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 300**

"Impossible! 4 monsters in one turn?" Grunt #1 panicked.

"Heh! So what!? Your monsters are still not powerful enough to beat us! Face it! You've lost!" Grant pointed out as I smiled. "No. From here on, the show begins! I activate Divine Clear Magician's monster effect! Once per turn when my opponent controls a special summoned monster, their effects are negated and then one Pendulum monster on my field can attack all your monsters! Clear Mirage!" Their eyes widened as Clear Magician chanted a spell that made the opposing monsters lose their effects and their power went to my Divine-Eyes giving it a sparkling aura that made the spectators smile. "With this, my Divine-Eyes can now attack 3 times!" I lifted 3 fingers as my dragon roared.

"How beautiful! Do you see this people!? This boy's power has made people around smile so brightly!" Melissa said on her microphone.

"And additionally! Divine Corrupt Magician's monster effect activates! Once per turn, I can tribute one Pendulum monster on my field and decrease all my opponent's special summoned monster's ATK by the tributed monster's ATK! Do your thing! Corruption Downpour!" Corruption Magician casted a spell that let down purple raindrops on the opposing monsters as Tristar left the field.

HTS Psyhemuth ATK: 2400-100

Scrap Archfiend ATK: 2700-400

Colossal Fighter ATK: 3000-700

"Our monster's ATK-!" Grant said.

"Let's do this! Now then, let the power of Divine-Eyes send smiles to your hearts! Battle! Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon go on ahead and lead the way to victory! Attack HTS Psyhemuth! Vestroia Divination Burst!" My new Divine-Eyes fired a blast of colorful energy at the Psychic beast. "And now my Divine-Eyes' effect activates! When it battles a lv/rank 8 or lower monster, it gains half ATK points of all pendulum summoned monsters on my field until the end of this turn!" I explained as the eyes on my opponents widened. "Vestrioic Force!"

Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon ATK: 3000-4500-5500-6750

"GAAAHHHH!" Grunt #1 screamed as he was sent flying.

 **Grunt #1: 4000-0(Eliminated)**

"And now for the second attack! Divine-Eyes attack Scrap Archfiend! Vestroia Divination Force!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Grunt #2 screamed.

 **Grunt #2: 4000-0(Eliminated)**

"And now for the final act!" I ran up to my dragon and rode him as we flew high surprising many spectators. "Go! Attack Colossal Fighter! Vestroia Divination Force!" My dragon fired the last shot and wiped the rest of Grant's LP. "Impossible! Grgh! GAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Yuki: 400(Winner!)**

 **VS**

 **Grant: 4000-0**

 **Grunt #1: 0**

 **Grunt #2: 0**

As my dragon flew down and landed, I raised my hands. "Thank you everyone!" I bowed as well as my Magicians as the Solid Vision deactivated.

"Th-This was truly an incredible show here, people! This young man with his power of Pendulum Summon, has made an incredible show that no one will over forget! And that's it for today's headline! This is Melissa Claire signing out!" Melissa finished.

I sighed as I deactivated my duel disk and turned to Serena who had a shocked expression then was turned into a happy one. "That was incredible! Tell me! What was that Summon you did and where can I learn to do that?" Serena kept asking questions that I was having a hard time to answer as she was getting to close to my face. "Uh...You know your face is too close to mine." I pointed out as Serena gasped and blushed bright red. "I am so sorry! I tend to get hyper when I see such an amazing duel!" Serena kept apologizing as I sweat dropped.

* * *

It was now night as we arrived at Serena's place. My eyes widened when I saw that she was living in a huge mansion. "Wow." I looked at it in awe.

"Hey, Yuki!" I snapped out of my trance. "You coming in or not?" My eyes widened as I ran up to catch up.

As we entered I was in awe of the inside. Like every rich person that lives in a mansion, this was even more impressive. "Wow! I've never been in a mansion before."

"Well make yourself at home. Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Serena shouted as the parents came to the living room. "Ah! Serena my dear! What took you so long to get home, dear?" The mother asked. The father eyed me and then glared which sent chills down my spine. "And who is this...young man that you've brought home with you?" The father questioned. Before Serena can answer.

"I'm Yukimuto. Yukimuto Kabuto. But I prefer Yuki better and your daughter here was kind enough to let me stay here for the night." I said as Serena's father walked up and inspected me. I started to feel uncomfortable as he smiled. "Well then. If Serena likes you as her boyfriend, then you are happy to stay here anytime!"

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend!" Serena pouted as the parents laughed. "Anyway, I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Alex Yvonne. This is my wife Grace Yvonne." Serena's father introduced themselves. Grace started to walk up to me and look at me in a strange way. "My my. You sure look handsome. Is it possible that you're Serena's boyfriend?" I started to blush in embarrasement. "U-U...Uh-Uh..." I couldn't say anything while I was embarrassed. "Mom! For the last time! Yuki is not my boyfriend!" Serena yelled in defiance. I sweat dropped as I laughed.

Their butler came in and broke the silence. "Excuse me, Mr. Yvonne, sir. Dinner is almost ready." Alex turned and smiled. "Jarvis, thanks for the reminder. I hope you don't mind that you join us for dinner." Alex offered.

"Actually I-" My stomach started to rumble as I had not eaten anything for a while. I sweat dropped in embarrassment while scratching my head. "I guess we can do that."

* * *

After dinner and showing me the guest room, I lay down on the bed thinking about everyone back in the Standard Dimension. I then remembered as I took my deck out and eyed on my new Divine-Eyes dragon. "Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon. I don't remember this card being in my deck before." I stared at it until I sighed as put it back. "I wonder what's on the news." I picked up the remote and turned on the TV and my eyes widened at the people on the screen. "Yuzu? And Yugo? Even they are here?" I stood up. I sat down and watched their duel with a Security duelist which resulted in Yugo's victory. I kept watching until they were far out from the camera screen. I turned the TV off.

"If Yugo and Yuzu arrived in this dimension with me and we got seperated, I'll have to try and search for them starting tomorrow." I said as I was unaware that Serena was eavesdropping on what I said.

Serena's POV:

'Yugo and Yuzu? This dimension? What is he hiding from me? I'll have to find out tomorrow!' Serena thought. "But how should I tell Serena about this?" I heard Yuki through the door. I sighed as I opened the door which freaked Yuki a bit. "Don't worry. I'll come with you."

"Eh? HUUUUUHHHH!?" Yuki shouted.

 **And done! And if you guys are wondering, Serena is the one from the Pokemon XY &Z series with short hair. You guys are wondering why? Well because while someone in the reviews of my last story asked about Yuki's love interest, it wasn't Arc-V Selena! I've thought about it until I came to a decision to have Serena be in this because she's cute(Not gonna lie about that). Hope you guys understand. Anyways, since I'll be busy, I can still be able to post some chapters up on my 5D's story and this one. And if anyone saw Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon in episode 104, it was so awesome with such an OP effect! Please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter of my Synchro Arc. So these past few days have been down on me as my parents weren't happy with me and that I have to study for more often than ever. And this made me forget about updating my 5D's story but I don't feel like doing it since I'm feeling a bit depressed right now. And there's another reason why but you'll have to see after this chapter. So until then 5D's fans, hold tight! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Yuki's POV:

I was grumbling to myself in frustration while Serena was walking beside me in the streets of the city on the surface. We were both currently walking around town to try and find a way into the Commons Area which was heavily occupied with Security forces. I sighed as I saw no other way to get to the Commons Area. "You know you didn't have to follow me here." I told Serena as she started pouting at me.

"Well you've been hiding too many secrets from me so I can't help but wonder where you really come from and you just say stuff like other dimensions and some other nonsense." Serena said sarcastically. "This is not something for you to be involved in. Now how about you go back home like a good girl and let me continue my own business, miss." I winked as she started to blush madly that she slapped me in the cheek. "Ow!"

"Y-You i-idiot!" Serena screamed as I was rubbing my cheek to ease the pain. Then, I heard some ranting across the street and I went to see what it was about. I arrived and saw...Yugo ranting about traveling to other dimensions. Serena followed and was confused on what was going on. I then saw that Yugo was doing the chant when he summons his Clear Wing while it looked like the card was glowing, nothing actually happened. I heard Serena giggle next to me. "What is that guy doing!? He's a weirdo!" Serena said while laughing. I sighed as I walked up to them.

"Hey." I waved as both Yugo and Yuzu turned to me with their eyes widen in shock. "Yuki!?" "Kaze!?" Both Yugo and Yuzu turned to each other in confusion. "Uhhhh..." Serena said as we turned our attention to her. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Just then, 2 kids started stealing food from a restaurant cart and ran in a hurry. "No time to explain! Follow us!" We nodded as we ran to where Yugo was going.

* * *

Sekai's POV:

As I opened my eyes, I looked around my surroundings to see that I was in a alleyway in which the buildings look like they've seen better days. I then noticed that there were no other Lancers around meaning that we were all warped to separate locations. "So this is the Synchro Dimension?" I looked up to see more cities above. "Just what kind of dimension has two separate cities?"

Just then, I heard sirens and hid my presence from them. "What's with the heavy security here?" I wondered seeing so many officers patrolling the streets. As I was walking around, I saw posters of someone named Jack Atlas. "Jack Atlas? Who's he?"

"That's the Duel King of this city." I turned my attention to a kid that looked about 11 years old with brown hair and eyes and wearing a blue shirt and brown pants that look pretty worn out. "Duel King?" I wondered. "Say, what are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be with your parents or sibling?"

"Oh! The thing is that...my brother has been missing for the past few weeks which got me and the rest of the orphanage worried a bit." The kid said nervously. I was surprised when he said that he lived in an orphanage meaning he doesn't have any parents but only his missing brother. "Hey kid. What's your name?" I asked. The kid was stuttering for a moment until he calmed down a bit. "My name is Kyousuke. Me and my brother don't remember our last names but it's fine."

"Ok, Kyousuke. Name's Sekai. Let's go find your brother." I suggested and he smiled and nodded. But then... "Hold it!" I turned to the source and saw 3 Security Officers. "We'd like to ask you kids a few questions. But if you try to resist, you'll be under arrest!" The officer threatened as I saw Kyousuke get intimidated a bit. I put up my hand in front of him. "Leave this to me. Go find a safe place for now." Kyousuke hesitated for a second until he nodded and ran to a nearby alleyway.

"Heh! You think you alone can defeat the three of us? What a joke! Boys! Let's send this Commons scum to the facility." The officers agreed and activated their duel disks. "Sorry, but I don't plan on losing!" I replied activating my own duel disk.

"Field Spell: Crossover...ACTIVATE!" The field spell activated changing the environment around us as the officers looked around in confusion before focusing on the duel.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Security #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Security #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Security #3: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start off." Sekai declared.

"From my hand I play the spell **Spectral Trade**! By discarding one "Spectral" monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards!" I discarded and then drew two and I smirked at the two cards.

"I special summon **Spectral Esquire**! Since there are no monsters on my field, I special summon this monster from my hand!"

 **Spectral Esquire: Lv. 1 DARK Zombie ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"When this card is summoned or special summoned, I can add a Spectral card from my deck to my hand. I add **Spectral Horseman** from my deck to my hand. And then I'll summon my Horseman!" Sekai declared.

 **Spectral Horseman: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 2100/ DEF: 200**

"And when this monster is summoned, I can tribute one Spectral monster on my field and special summon a lv 4 or below Spectral from my deck! I tribute my Esquire!" Esquire disappeared as I took a card out of my deck. "Come! **Spectral Sorcerer**!"

 **Spectral Sorcerer: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500**

"Additionally! I activate my Sorcerer's effect! Once per turn, I can look at my opponent's hand and activate one magic card from their hand! I'll choose you!" I pointed to the officer in the middle as his cards appeared in holograms. "I'll activate your spell Monster Reborn!" I selected as his spell was sent to the graveyard and another portal opened on my field. "I'll use it's effect to bring back from my graveyard my **Spectral Guardian**!"

 **Spectral Guardian: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 100/ DEF: 2800**

"Unfortunately for me when he is summoned to the field, I have to pay 1000 LP." I said as a blue aura surrounded me.

 **Sekai: 4000-3000**

"But I'm far from done! I now overlay my lv 4 Horseman, Sorceress, and Guardian to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Souls of the lost past revive! Use your power to bring forth hope! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! **Spectral Magician**!"

 **Spectral Magician: Rank 4 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 3**

"W-What kind of summon was that!?" Officer #1 exclaimed.

"Now for his effect! Once per turn I can use one overlay unit to check your hand and if you have any spell or traps, you take 500 points of damage! This time, I'll choose...you!" I pointed to the third officer.

Spectral Magician OU: 3-2

Once again the hologram cards appeared and he had 2 magic cards and 1 trap. "You have 3 spell or traps so therefore you take 1500 points of damage!" My magician casted 3 separate spells and blasted the officer I pointed to. "GAAHH!"

 **Security #3: 4000-2500**

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Kyousuke said in awe.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." I declared setting my two cards as they materialized and disappeared.

 **Turn 2**

 **Sekai: 3000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Security #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Security #3: 2500**

 **Hand: 5**

"Damn scum! My turn, draw!"

"I summon Jutte Lord from my hand!"

Jutte Lord: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon a Jutte monster from my hand. Come! Tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 4 Jutte Lord!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 rings as Jutte Lord went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Goyo Catapult!"

Goyo Catapult: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 800/ DEF: 2800

"And then I activate Goyo Catapult's effect! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, you'll take 600 points of damage!" Officer #1 discarded and his monster aimed it's cannon at me firing. "Hpmh!" I barely flinched.

 **Sekai: 3000-2400**

"I also play the spell Big Return. This lets me reuse a once per turn effect!" The officer said. "I'll reuse Goyo Catapult's effect!" The officer discarded his second to last card. "Take this!" The monster fired once again as I barely flinched again.

 **Sekai: 2400-1800**

"Sekai!"

"With this I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Sekai: 1800**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Security #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Security #3: 2500**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell **Synchro Economics**! This spell let's me send a 1 tuner and non-tuner monster from my hand to the graveyard and summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that equals the sent monsters' levels and then you take half it's DEF as damage! I send Jutte Lord and Jutte Fighter to the graveyard!" The same two monsters materialized as Jutte Fighter turned into 2 rings as Jutte Lord went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Goyo Catapult!"

Goyo Catapult #2: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 800/ DEF: 2800

"And now you will take 1400 points of damage! Take this!" The 2nd catapult monster fired as I held my arms in front to resist the blast. "Grgh!"

 **Sekai: 1800-400**

"Oh no. Sekai only has 400 LP left and that 2nd officer still has his monster's to use. I...I wish I could help instead of watch." Kyousuke whimpered in worry.

"On the turn I use this spell, the summoned Synchro monster's effect is negated. I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sekai: 400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security #1: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Security #2: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Security #3: 2500**

 **Hand: 5**

"Finally! My turn, draw! Time to end this duel!"

"I summon Jutte Lord from my hand!"

Jutte Lord: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"With it's effect, I summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 4 Jutte Lord!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 rings as Jutte Lord went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Goyo Catapult!"

Goyo Catapult: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 800/ DEF: 2800

"I activate Goyo Catapult's effect! I discard one card!" The third catapult monster prepared to fire. "Fire away!" The monster fired and made contact.

"SEKAI!" Kyousuke screamed in horror. As the smoke died down, I was still standing.

 **Sekai: 400-100**

"W-What!? What'd he just do!?" The officers exclaimed.

"It's simple. I played the trap **Spectral Stone Wall**. When my LP are 1000 or less, all damage this turn is halved and all monsters currently on the field lose their effects for 2 turns." I explained as all monsters felt weak. Although when this effect is used, my opponent's LP are doubled.

 **Security #1: 4000-8000**

 **Security #2: 4000-8000**

 **Security #3: 2500-5000**

The 3rd officer growled as he gripped his right hand. "Damn it! I'll end my turn. But on the next few turns, you'll be finished and face the consequences!" He pointed to me as I smirked. "There won't be a next turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Sekai: 100**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security #1: 8000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Security #2: 8000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Security #3: 5000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn, draw!"

"It's here. From my hand I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Spectral Double Force**! This spell let's me use a "Spectral" Xyz monster as a material along with it's overlay units and Xyz Summon a Spectral or Dread-Eyes Xyz monster that's double the targeted monster's rank!"

"Rank-Up-Magic!?" The officers exclaimed.

"I use my Rank 4 Spectral Magician to rebuild the overlay network!" Spectral Magician turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "When the doors of despair are opened, a new power is released to oppress all it's enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 8! **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon**!"

 **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 3**

"Ha! Even if you summon a new monster, we still have 3 wall monsters to protect us!" The officers pointed out. "Is that so?" The officers and Kyousuke became confused. "I play the spell Shield & Sword! This card switches the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field for this turn!"

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 3000-2500/ DEF: 2500-3000

3x Goyo Catapult ATK: 800-2800/ DEF: 2800-800

"So what!? We told you it won't matter-!"

"Who told you I was done? I activate Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all lv 8 or lower monsters are destroyed and it gains half their ATK points until the end of this turn! Despair Howling!" Dread-Eyes chomped an overlay unit and roared sending dark purple waves destroying all the Goyo Catapults as the officers panicked.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 2500-3900-5300-6700

"6-6700 ATK points!?"

"Finally! I play the trap **Spectral Split Attack**! This trap only activates when 2 or more monsters on the opponent's field are destroyed. For every destroyed monster, one Xyz monster on my field gains an additional attack and 500 ATK points!" Three auras beamed straight to Dread-Eyes as it started gaining power.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 6700-8200

The three officers whimpered in fear as I prepared to attack. "Let's go! Battle! Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon attack all my opponents directly! Dread Giga Force!" Dread-Eyes fired it's attack at the officers reducing their LP to zero. "GAAAHHHHH!"

 **Sekai: 100(Winner!)**

 **VS**

 **Security #1: 0**

 **Security #2: 0**

 **Security #3: 0**

As the Action Field disappeared, I took a breather and put away my duel disk. "Well...I guess that was a good warm up! And the Reiji thinks I needed and Action Field to help me." I stretched my body and then I felt someone tug my leg. "That was awesome, Sekai! Where did you learn to duel like that? And what kind of summon did you just do!?" Kyousuke kept asking questions as I tried to pry him off my leg. "Alright, Alright! If you let go, I'll tell you. But let's find your way home fro now, okay?" The boy nodded as he started acting hyper while leading me the way. His smile made me smile a bit as he reminded me of the kids of the Xyz Dimension when they praised me and the others in our Duel School.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Commons Area

Yuki's POV:

'How did we get in this situation?' While we were running with Yugo and Yuzu, we were ambushed by 3 Security Officers as they accused Yugo and Yuzu for trespassing in Tops environment for some stupid reason.

"Now give up you two! Come with us quietly or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Don't give us that! We had just got there by traveling dimensions! You got to believe me!" Yugo ranted while the officers ignored him and started advancing toward us. "If you won't cooperate, then we will have to force you!" I sighed as I had enough of this. I started moving up and prepared my duel disk. "Yugo. You know they are not gonna believe you about traveling dimensions so we have no other choice but to duel them to get out of this." I said.

"Fine! If that's the case, I'll have to-. Huh? My duel disk...Oh DAMN IT I FORGOT TO TAKE IT WITH ME!" Me and the girls sweat dropped in embarrassment at his outburst.

"Anyway. Let's get this over with." I raised my left arm but was held back by Serena. "Huh? Serena?"

"Don't worry. You've already had your time to duel." Serena took our a red duel disk and activated it showed a pink curved disk like all the other Synchro duel disks. "Now I'll show you mine."

"What is this, child's play? You two! Show this girl what you've got and finish this quickly." The captain ordered his two officers as they stepped forward. "We'll make it fair for you since this will be a 2 on 1 duel, your LP will be doubled along with playing the Tag Force rules. Now get on with it!" The captain ordered.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena: 8000**

 **Serena Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 8000**

 **Security #1 Hand: 5**

 **Security #2 Hand: 5**

"I'll take the first move. I summon Jutte Lord from my hand!"

Jutte Lord: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon a Jutte monster from my hand. Come! Tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 4 Jutte Lord!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 rings as Jutte Lord went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Goyo Predator!"

Goyo Predator: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena: 8000**

 **Serena Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 8000**

 **Security #1 Hand: 1**

 **Security #2 Hand: 5**

"Then it's my turn. I draw!" Serena declared.

"From my hand, I summon **Fennekin the Fire Fox** in ATK mode!"

 **Fennekin the Fire Fox: Lv. 4 FIRE Beast ATK: 1200/ DEF: 700**

"And now for her special ability! Once per turn, I can inflict 300 points of damage for every card in my hand. I have 5 in my hand, so now you take 1500 points! Go! Flamethrower!" Fennekin breathed in and blasted fire at the officers. "GAH!" The blast left them scorch marks.

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 8000-6500**

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn." Serena declared while closing her eyes and smiling at the officers as they gasped with tints of red on their cheeks from Serena's cuteness. I smirked. "Hey! Boneheads! Don't focus on her! Just finish this duel!" The officers panicked from the captain's harshness as they regained their composure.

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena: 8000**

 **Serena Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 6500**

 **Security #1 Hand: 2**

 **Security #2 Hand: 5**

"Ah...Right! My turn, draw!"

"I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!"

Marauding Captain: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or below monster from my hand! Come! Tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 3 Marauding Captain!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 rings as Marauding Captain went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Goyo Chaser!"

Goyo Chaser: Lv. 5 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000

"Now, Battle! Goyo Chaser attack Fennekin!" Goyo Chaser swung it's weapon and aimed for Fennekin. "Not on my watch! I play the trap **Poke Switch**! When a Beast monster on my field is targeted for an attack or card effect, I can return the targeted monster back to my hand and then special summon another Beast with a lv that's lower than the returned monster! I return Fennekin back to my hand!" Fennekin glowed yellow and returned back to her hand as she picked another card from her hand. "I special summon **Pancham the Playful Beast**!" She declared.

 **Pancham the Playful Beast: Lv. 3 DARK Beast/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 600**

"Tch! In that case, attack Pancham now!" Goyo Chaser twirled it's weapon and shot at Pancham. "I activate Pancham's ability! When this monster battles a special summoned monster, it's ATK are doubled!" Pancham became more playful as it's power rised.

Pancham ATK: 1300-2600

"What!?" Pancham dodged and grabbed Goyo Chaser's weapon by the rope pulling it in and then punching it back. "Grgh!"

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 6500-5800**

"Tch! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena: 8000**

 **Serena Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 5800**

 **Security #1 Hand: 2**

 **Security #2 Hand: 5**

Serena giggled as she started. "Draw."

"I'll summon back Fennekin to the field."

 **Fennekin the Fire Fox: Lv. 4 FIRE Beast ATK: 1200/ DEF: 700**

"And now I'll use her effect again! I have two cards in my hand so now you take 600! Go, Flamethrower!" Fennekin breathed in. "I activate my trap Skill Drain! With this trap, all monsters will lose their effects! So therefore your monster's effects will be useless!" Serena smirked. "That won't be easy to do! I play my counter trap **Poke Backfire**! When my opponent activates a spell or trap, that card is negated and destroys all spells and traps on my opponent's field!" A beam came out of the trap and destroyed the officers' traps. "And after this effect resolves, I can draw 2 cards from my deck! And since I now have 4 cards in my hand, you guys will take 1200 instead!" Fennekin fired Flamethrower once again leaving the officers scorch marks.

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 5800-4600**

"Let's do this, Pancham. Fennekin." Both monsters nodded.

 _ **Song Play: DoriDori**_

"I now tune my lv 3 Pancham with my lv 4 Fennekin!" Pancham turned into 3 green rings as Fennekin went through them. "Blazing fox of the forest, light up your beautiful fire and dance with us! Synchro Summon! Fire it up, Level 7! **Braixen the Fire Fox**!"

 **Braixen the Fire Fox: Lv. 7 FIRE Beast/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700**

"Heh? That's impressive." I complimented.

"And that's not all! Now for her effect! Once per turn, I can take control of an opponent's monster that has equal or less ATK than this card until the end of this turn. Go, Braixen! Show these men your love!" Braixen took a twig from it's tail and started dancing gracefully with fire creating a heart shape with fire and sent it to Goyo Predator as it had hearts in it's eyes and went to Serena's field.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Yugo commented. "It's so beautiful on how it dances." Yuzu said.

"Next, I use the spell **Synchro Transformation**! By tributing one Synchro monster on my field, I can special summon monsters from my deck with levels equal it the tributed monster. I tribute Goyo Predator and summon from my deck **Eevee the Evolution Beast** and **Fairy Stone of Grace**!" As Goyo Predator turned into yellow particles, two monsters appeared and took the field.

 **Eevee the Evolution Beast: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast/Tuner ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000**

 **Fairy Stone of Grace: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 500/ DEF: 250**

"Here I go again! I now tune my lv 3 Eevee with my lv 3 Fairy Stone!" Eevee turned into 3 green rings as Fairy Stone went through them. "Beautiful beast if fairies, rise up and dance with me in this moment! Synchro Summon! Shine bright, Level 6! **Sylveon the Fairy Beast**!"

 **Sylveon the Fairy Beast: Lv. 6 LIGHT Beast/Synchro ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800**

"Whoa! It's so beautiful!" Yuzu awed at Sylveon. "Huh? What's beautiful?" Yugo questioned which ticked Yuzu and made her smack Yugo in the face with her paperfan.

"And now or our last performer! I play the spell Monster Reborn! Return and dance once more, Pancham!"

 **Pancham the Playful Beast: Lv. 3 DARK Beast/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 600**

"Gah! She has three monsters on her field and our field is wide open! We are so fired." The officers whimpered. Serena closed her eyes and breathed in. "Now, Let's go! Let's dance our way to victory!" All of Serena's monsters nodded as they started dancing as Serena joined in as well. While she was dancing, this caught the attention of several Common residents as they watched her in awe.

As they kept dancing, many more Commons arrived to witness the scene. Sylveon swirled up a pink whirlwind sending Serena and her monsters monsters up as they smiled. Pancham used Dark Pulse, Braixen used Flamethrower, and Sylveon used Swift as they collided and creating shiny particles. They all landed gracefully as they stood up and faced their opponents. "Now, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon! Direct Attack!" The monsters used their signature moves to create a giant heart shaped attack filled with fire, dark, and stars at the officers, as they screamed in defeat. "AAAHHHH!"

 **Serena: 8000(Winner!)**

 **Security #1 & Security #2: 0**

 _ **Song End**_

Serena and her monsters bowed to the audience that watched and they clapped their hands in happiness before the duel was over. Stomping was heard as the captain looked furious as he was scolding the officers that lost. "Tch! If you boneheads can't do anything right, then I will have to show you in this duel!" The captain said as he activated his duel disk scaring some Commons children. I smirked as I walked up and activated my duel disk.

"That was an interesting show you put up. Now it's my turn to go." I commented. Serena started blushing at my comment but she nodded as she went back to the others.

"Alright, boy! I want to get things over with as quick as possible since I'm a busy man." I nodded in agreement.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Security Captain: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Let's get started! My go!" I declared.

"I summon **Divine Mage** in ATK mode!" A female spellcaster materialized with a mask covering her mouth and hood on along with wearing white mage clothing.

 **Divine Mage: Lv. 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400**

"And now for her effect! When she's summoned to the field, I can special summon a lv 4 or below "Divine" monster from my hand! Now, work your magic!" Mage chuckled as she casted a spell as a gate opened. "I special summon **Divine Magician** from my hand!" A monster appeared as he took the appearance of Gagaga Magician except the color scheme is white and yellow instead with his hair blonde.

 **Divine Magician: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000**

"And the monster summoned by this effect has it's attribute changed to any o the six until the end of this turn. I declare my Magician's attribute to be Dark or this turn!" I declared as my magician's color scheme changed to black and silver.

Divine Magician Attribute: LIGHT-DARK

"And now for his effect! Once per turn by reducing this monster's lv by 1, I can add a lv 8 or lower monster with a different attribute than this monster from my deck!" I explained as his stats were shown losing one level.

Divine Magician Lv: 4-3

"And I'm adding my lv 7 **Pyrus Dragonoid** from my deck!" I declared. "Now, Let's go! I overlay my lv 3 Divine Maga and Magician in order to build the overlay network!" Both my spellcasters turned yellow and purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Spellcaster of the arts of light and darkness, rise up and bring forth hope! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! **Twilight Divine Magician**!"

 **Twilight Divine Magician: Rank 3 DARK/LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100 OU: 2**

"W-What kind of summon was that?" One of the spectators wondered. "X-Xyz Summon!? What kind of trick are you playing, Common scum!?" The captain demanded.

"It's no trick. I assure you. And now I activate my Magician's effect! When this card is summoned, I can add two monsters with different attributes from my deck to my hand but if I don't use them this turn, they are sent to the graveyard." I explained as my magician casted a spell and it beamed to my deck. "I add my **Pyrus Serpenoid** and **Aquas Elfin** from my deck!" I declared showing my two Pendulum monsters.

"Here I go! I, using the **Scale 4 Pyrus Serpenoid** and the **Scale 9 Aquas Elfin** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Pyrus Serpenoid with the number 4 below and Elfin with the number 9 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 5 to 8 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

 **"Darkus Linehalt, Divine Double Swordmaster, and Pyrus Dragonoid!"**

 **Darkus Linehalt: Lv. 8 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 2900/ DEF: 1800**

 **Aquas Preyas: Lv. 6 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1200**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Huh!? Pendulum Summon!? Another unknown summon!?" The spectators wondered.

"What!? You summoned multiple high level monsters at once!?" The captain said.

"That's right! And I activate my Elfin's pendulum effect! For every monster that I Pendulum Summoned this turn, I get to draw 1 card from my deck!" I said as I drew 3 cards.

"I activate Linehalt's effect! During the turn he's Pendulum summoned, I can inflict 300 points for every Pendulum Summoned monster on my field! Bolting Vibra!" Linehalt sent purple lightning and hit the captain. "Grgh!"

 **Security Captain: 4000-3100**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security Captain: 3100**

 **Hand: 5**

"W-Why you! Do not make a fool of me! My turn, draw!"

"I summon Jutte Fighter in ATK mode!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"And since I control a Warrior-Type monster on my field, I can special summon Kiribi Lady from my hand!"

Kiribi Lady: Lv. 1 FIRE Warrior ATK: 100/ DEF: 100

"I now tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 1 Kiribi Lady!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings as Kiribi Lady went through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Level 3! Goyo Defender!"

Goyo Defender: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000

"And now for it's effect! When it's the only monster with the same name on my field, I can special summon 2 more from my Extra Deck! Come, Goyo Defenders!"

2x Goyo Defender: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000

"Now I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"This is where things get serious! I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with two of my lv 3 Goyo Defenders!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings as the two defenders went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Goyo King!"

Goyo King: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000

"I activate the spell Miracle Synchro Fusion!" My eyes widened. "A fusion card!?" I exclaimed.

"That's right! With this card's effect, I banish Goyo Defender on my field along with another one in my graveyard!" 2 Defenders turned orange before being swallowed into the fusion vortex. The insatiable soul of the chaser and the proud soul of the predator. Now become one and sublimate! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Successor of the majestic predator's lineage! Goyo Emperor!"

Goyo Emperor: Lv. 10 EARTH Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500

"3300 ATK points!?" I exclaimed. "How can that be?" Serena said in worry. "I didn't know Security uses Fusion monsters!" Yugo said.

"Battle! Goyo Emperor attack Darkus Linehalt!" Goyo Emperor breathed in and destroyed my monster. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 4000-3600**

"And now my Goyo Emperor's effect activates! When it destroys your monster, I gain control of it!" Emperor's eyes glowed as Linehalt materialized on the captain's field. "No."

"Linehalt attack Pyrus Dragonoid!" Linehalt shot purple lightning destroying my Dragonoid. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 3600-3200**

"Don't think your punishment ends here! Goyo Emperor's effect also works with monsters that were in your control!" I gasped as Drago materialized to his field. "Dragonoid attack Twilight Divine Magician!" Drago formed a fireball and shot it at my Magician. "Hold up! I activate my Magician's special ability! By using all of it's overlay units when it battles, I can double it's ATK points!" Both units bursted from the magician's staff as it gained a silver aura.

Twilight Divine Magician OU: 2-0 ATK: 2300-4600

"That won't work on me! I activate the effect of Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit from my hand! By sending this card to the grave when my opponent activates the effect of a monster, it's destroyed!" I gasped as my magician yelled in pain and blew up. "Grgh! Twilight Magician!"

"Since your Magician is gone, I think I'll target your Preyas for battle!" Drago breathed in another fireball and blasted at my monster destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 3200-3000**

"And now your Preyas will serve me!" Once again my monster materialized to his field. "Now Preyas attack him directly!" Preyas formed a ball of water and shot it at me. "GAAAHHHH!"

"YUKI!" Serena screamed as I landed hard.

 **Yuki: 3000-700**

"Do you see this people!? This is what happens when you get in Security's business! Now, Goyo King! Attack that scum directly!" Goyo King dashed ahead while many of the spectators covered their eyes, my eyes widened. "I activate the trap **Pendulum Guard**! By destroying all Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can decrease the damage I take by their ATK points!" Both my Pendulum monsters exited out of the blue pillars as they protected me. "Serpenoid's ATK is 800 and my Elfin's ATK is 2200 so I won't be taking any damage!" The captain smirked. "You fool! Goyo King's effect activates! When this card battles, he gains 400 ATK for every Goyo monster I control!"

Goyo King ATK: 2800-3600

"Oh no!" Goyo King broke through and attacked me. "AAAHHHH! Grgh!"

Goyo King ATK: 3600-2800

 **Yuki: 700-100**

Serena and Yuzu closed their eyes that they couldn't watch anymore. Yugo gritted his teeth as he couldn't do anything. "I'll end my turn."

I struggled to get up as I tried standing. "Just give up so you don't have to go through this. We'll even give you a good place to stay in for a while." The captain taunted.

"Don't screw with me! I'll win during this turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuki: 100**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Security Captain: 3100**

 **Hand: 0**

I closed my eyes as I put my two fingers on my deck hoping for a miracle. I opened my eyes as they glowed red and gold. "I...DRAW!" I flipped the card as I smirked.

"It's time for the real show to begin!" I snapped my fingers as the lights turned off as spotlights started to scramble around until they pointed to me. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" The spectators looked at me in interest. "Here I am in a dire situation with our LP at a 3000 point difference but now I'll make a turnaround victory this turn!" The crowd oohed in interest.

"I, using the Scale 3 **Divine Clear Magician** and the Scale 12 **Divine Corrupt Magician,** set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Corrupt Magician with the number 12 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 11 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

 **"Return from the Extra Deck! Aquas Elfin, Pyrus Serpenoid, and our main star!** **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon**!"

 **Aquas Elfin: Lv. 6 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1000**

 **Pyrus Serpenoid: Lv. 5 FIRE Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 800/ DEF: 2100**

 **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"What!?" The captain exclaimed. "I forgot to mention that destroyed Pendulum monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard." I explained. "And now the fun part! My Divine-Eyes' monster effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can special summon the Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones! Come! Clear and Corrupt Magician!" Both magicians disappeared as they reappeared in the monster zones.

 **Divine Clear Magician: Lv. 7 LIGHT Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2500**

 **Divine Corrupt Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 300**

"And also! The monsters special summons are treated as Pendulum Summoning all the same!" I explained as the crowd was in awe of my 5 monsters. "Impossible! 5 monsters!?"

"That's right! And now I activate my Serpenoid's monster effect! Once per turn, I can reduce a monster's level by 1 or 2 until the end of this turn! I choose your Goyo Emperor!" I pointed as my reptile slithered and bit Emperor.

Goyo Emperor Lv: 10-8

"I'm going to end this in one go! Go! Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon go on ahead and lead the way to victory! Attack Goyo Emperor with Vestroia Divination Burst!" My Divine-Eyes fired a blast of colorful energy at the Emperor. "And now my Divine-Eyes' effect activates! When it battles a lv/rank 8 or lower monster, it gains half the ATK points of all pendulum summoned monsters on my field until the end of this turn!" I explained as the eyes on the captain widened. "Vestrioic Force!"

Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon ATK: 3000-4500-5500-6750-7150-8250

The blast hit Goyo Guardian destroying it and sending the captain flying. "Grgh! GAAAHHHHH! OOF!"

 **Yuki: 100(Winner)**

 **VS**

 **Security Captain: 0**

As the monsters started to disappear, I took a breather as I put away my duel disk. I then felt someone hug me from behind. "Oh thank god! Your okay!" Serena cried. I turned to Serena as I noticed what she was doing. "Uh...Serena? Mind telling me why you're hugging me?" I asked as her eyes widened and started blushing. She started to panic but then regained her composure. I shrugged it off as I faced Yuzu and Yugo.

"So where is this place that you wanted to take us to?" I asked. "Oh! It's this way! And can you help me with my duel runner real quick?" Yugo asked as I nodded in agreement.

 **And that's that! This is my gift for people that have been waiting. 3 duels in one chapter. So a week ago, my kitchen room at my house was on fire because my mom was cooking and left to pick me up from my after school. The fire started and hour later and filled the entire house with smoke and my mom started to take out the fire but it gave her a price that left her a lightly burnt right hand. She had to go to 2 hospitals to get it treated and then her hand got worst as blisters started appearing and getting bigger as she has to visit the hospital daily to treat it. So yeah, my life is hell at this point as my house is covered in ashes and will be cleaned in 2 weeks. But enough about that. Since Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effects have finally been revealed, I gotta say it is so OP with 3 effects which makes it the most powerful Dimension Dragon. And since he's out, I'll get started on my Shattered Dimensions as soon as possible. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Back with yet another chapter and I'm going to introduce yet another character from another anime. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Sekai's POV:

As I was taking Kyousuke back to where he lives, I tried calling the other Lancers but I kept getting no signal which made me sigh. "No signal, huh? Well that's just great."

"Hey, Sekai." I turned my attention to Kyousuke who was calling me. "We're here." I looked up to see a nearly worn down building with kids Kyousuke's age playing around and some were even dueling. "This is where you live? It looks kind of worn down." I stated. "It's always been like this. Our foster mother tries her best to keep this place running but despite that, we kids enjoy ourselves regardless." Kyousuke said as I looked at the kids playing reminding me of the peaceful times in Heartland.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a peaceful time where many duelists would be dueling others for fun. Me in particular would always come to the park everyday to duel and cheer the kids up there. "Sekai!" "You're so cool!" "I wanna be a duelist like you one day!" I could hear the joy in their voices which made me happy seeing them smile._

 _Scene changes to me where I was at the top of the school outside of Spade Duel School looking out the city. As I felt the winds blowing me I heard someone. "Sekai!" I turned to a girl who was about the same age as me but she had short pale blue hair and indigo eyes along with wearing a school uniform consisting of a white sleeveless shirt and green tie and green skirt. "Oh, Sinon." I greeted._

 _"I see you're up here as always." Sinon said as she stopped a few inches in front of me with a cheerful smile. "Well I tend to come up here now and then. It's really to calm my mind before starting the school duel against the Clover Branch." I stated. Sinon giggled as she put her arm around mine. "I love you, Sekai. And I know you've got what it takes to be a champion. So show them the spirit of Spade Duel School!" Sinon said as I smiled pecking a kiss on her forehead. "Hmph. Alright then, let's get going." I agreed as we walked back to the school._

 _Scene changes to after the invasion begins as Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were rampaging the city. Many screams were heard from the citizens trying their best to escape but were eventually turned into cards. I was running throughout the city with my family trying to escape to some place safe until we got blocked by Academia soldiers wearing red and yellow uniforms with malicious smirks. "Get behind me!" I activated my duel disk with my family behind me as I summoned Spectral Magician and Viceroy to beat them. After that, I turned to my family but what came to my horror was that they were being held hostage. My mom, dad, little sister and brother._

 _"Let them go!" The soldiers were laughing maliciously as more soldiers equaling 14 of them surrounded me with their Ancient Gear monsters. "Well, well. What do we have here?" One of the soldiers said as I saw my younger siblings stuttering in fear with tears in their eyes. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of here! I promise! Grgh!" I was kicked in the stomach as I held it in pain._

 _"Ha! Don't worry, we have a better place for you with us." The soldiers lifted their duel disks as my eyes widened. "STOP IT!" The duel disk sent a purple flash as I saw my family scream and disappear. The soldier took the cards out of their duel disk and the smirked. I was so much in shock that I was broken. "No...No..."_

 _"RAAAAAHHHHHH!" A dark aura dispersed from me as my eyes turned blue as a card formed in my hand as I slapped it onto my duel disk. "COME FORTH! DREAD-EYES DESPAIR DRAGON!" My dragon roared taking it's appearance._

 _"Ha! What can that puny monster do against us?" The soldier that turned my family into cards taunted. "I'LL KILL YOU! DREAD-EYES DESPAIR DRAGON! DESPAIR HOWLING!" My dragon sent black waves destroying all the other monsters as it gained a dark aura. "What the!?_

 _"DIE!" Dread-Eyes roared firing blasts of energy at the soldiers knocking them unconscious. I walked up to the soldier as I started beating him up until I felt blood as my aura dissipated along with my glowing eyes. I stuttered as I saw the blood in my hands. I shadowed my eyes crying to myself. "RAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Scene changes to when I start to leave the Resistence as Ruri, Yuto, and Sinon run up to me. "Wait!" I stopped at where I was. "Where are you going?" Ruri said in worry. "You're our comrade! We still need you!" Yuto said. I ignored them as I started walking until I felt my hand being grabbed by Sinon. I reacted by slapping her face with my hand as she hit the ground surprising herself and the others. I breathed angrily. "I told you that I'm done with all this! If you all still think that you can make smiles with dueling then you've gotten soft. It's pathetic. Academia deserves death!" I screamed in anger. Their eyes widened in shock at my outburst. "Leave me alone." I said as I left but not before taking off my red scarf that signified the Resistance. "Sekai." Sinon whispered._

 _Flashback End_

I shook my head forgetting about the bad memories but they will always come back to haunt me. "Sekai!"

"Hmm?" I turned to Kyousuke pointing to the foster mother. "So you must be Sekai, am I correct?" She asked. "That's right."

"Well aren't you a nice gentleman in helping Kyousuke home. He can be a real troublemaker though." The foster mother said. "All that aside, I'm Martha." She greeted. "I've been taking care of many kids here when they've lost their parents and have no where to go for 15 years. Many of them intend to do great things in their lives but most of them had their dreams crushed when their idol, Chojiro Tokumatsu was sent to the facility and they have been challenging Security and the Tops for revenge but they've been arrested either way." Martha said sadly. I lowered my face as I imagined the kids that cheered for me back then that were turned into cards reminded me of the people at the Facility.

"With that aside, I'm sure you must be hungry. Why don't you join us for dinner?" She offered as I thought about it. I sighed. "Okay then." I agreed.

* * *

A few hours later

After eating dinner, it was already dark as I was outside looking up to the stars shining in thought. "Sinon. Ruri. Yuto. I miss you guys a lot. I guess I was wrong. Maybe dueling can be used to bring smiles to others but can I do it?" I mumbled to myself staring up imagining my former comrades. "Sekai!" I turned to Kyousuke who called me at the door. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. "Oh! I'm just thinking." I replied. Kyousuke shrugged and went back inside. I took a necklace I hid inside and opened it revealing one picture of my whole family and the other was Sinon and me.

"Sinon. I'm sorry for leaving you." I murmured while closing my eyes as I was unaware that someone was watching me from afar. As I was about to go back in, I got it in the head by a bat knocking me out cold and I felt myself being dragged somewhere.

* * *

I felt a sting on my cheek which woke me up. I opened my eyes to see 3 high schoolers based on the uniforms they wear having smug looks. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head." The leader said. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Heh! It's simple." The leader kicked me in the stomach as I grunted in pain. "I'm going to humiliate you like you did to me the other day." I was confused on what he meant. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you." I said weakly as another grunt kicked me again. "Ungh!"

"If you don't know, then that's too bad!" The leader raised his bat until a card flew and hit his hand making him drop it. "Okay, who did that!?" The leader shouted while gripping his hand. A hooded figure appeared before them as I looked up.

"Scumbags." The figure activated...a Resistance duel disk!? The disk glowed green as the figure place a monster summoning a shadowed monster. "Pierce them." The monster shot 3 attacks at the three punks knocking them back. "AAAHHHHH!" Two punks were knocked out except the leader. The hooded figure walked up to them and lifted the duel disk. "W-What are you doing!?" The leader stuttered. The figure ignored him and then carded him and his lackeys. My eyes widened as the bad memories starting coming back.

"W-Why you!" I growled as I stood up while clutching my sides. "Who are you!?" I demanded as the figure stared at me for a while. The figure sighed. "Fine." The figure threw the hood and cloak off which shocked me. It was...Sinon. Sinon was wearing a desert-colored military jacket, combat boots, and a white muffler. "S-Sinon? What...are you doing in this dimension?" I asked. She closed her eyes and sighed. "That is none of your business. And besides." Sinon threw 3 cards on the ground containing the three punks. "I've done my part here." She looked ready to leave until I ran and gripped her shoulder.

"Wait!" Sinon turned her head toward me. "How's the Resistance? What's happened while I was gone? Please...I need to know." I begged but she swung her arm and knocked my arm away and slapped me in the face. "Why do you care!? You abandoned our comrades, stole some of our tech, and even broke my heart! You are not the same person I once loved!" She screamed in anger. I shadowed my eyes. "What happened to you while I was gone?" I asked. "Tch! You don't deserve to know the answer!" Sinon shouted.

I sighed as this isn't getting anywhere. There was only one thing left to do. "Duel me." I said taking out my duel disk and activating it. "Why should I duel you? You'd just be wasting my time." She said. "How about this? If you win, I'll let you walk away. But if I win, I want answers." I suggested as she thought. "Tch! If it will get you to stop getting close to me, then fine." She responded activating her own duel disk.

"Action Field, On! Field Spell: Crossover." My duel disk said as the field changed and Action Cards were dispersed. "Action Field?" Sinon wondered but shrugged it off.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll take the first move!" Sinon declared.

"First! I activate the continuous spell **Sniper Type:** **7.62 Tkiv 85**!" A sniper rifle materialized in front of her as she held it. "Once per turn, this spell allows me to inflict 800 points of damage to a monster's DEF or my opponent's LP." Sinon fires the rifle at me forcing me to jump out of the way before the bullet nearly hit me. "Whoa!"

 **Sekai: 4000-3200**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Sekai: 3200**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

'This is dangerous. If I don't be careful, I'll lose all my LP in an instant. That's just like her.' "My turn, draw!"

"Since there are no monsters on my field, I special summon **Spectral Esquire** in ATK mode!"

 **Spectral Esquire: Lv. 1 DARK Zombie ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"And with it's effect, I add **Spectral Knight** from my deck to my hand. Come, Spectral Knight!" Sekai declared.

 **Spectral Knight: Lv. 3 DARK Zombie ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0**

"I activate my Knight's effect! Once per turn, I can reduce this card's ATK to zero and make another Spectral monster on my field the same level as this card's until the end of this turn! I make Esquire's lv 3!" Sekai declared as Knight was surrounded with a dark aura as it went to Esquire increasing it's lv.

Spectral Knight ATK: 1200-0

Spectral Esquire Lv: 1-3

"Now I overlay my level 3 Esquire and Knight in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Honorable warrior of the undead king, revive and bring this world back to peace! Xyz Summon! Rise up! Rank 3! **Spectral Baron**!"

 **Spectral Baron: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 500 OU: 2**

"What's the point in summoning him when I don't have any monsters on my field?" Sinon questioned. "You'll see. I activate the equip spell **Spectral Sword - Arondight**! This spell gives my monster 500 ATK and DEF points." A black sword materialized as my Baron grabbed it.

Baron ATK: 1800-2300/ DEF: 500-1000

"Battle! Spectral Baron attack her directly!" Baron rushed forward with it's new sword until Sinon reacted. "I play the continuous trap **Iron Riot Shield**!" A Riot shield made of iron appeared and blocked the attack. "This trap can special summon itself as a monster and once per turn, it can negate an opponent's attack."

 **Iron Riot Shield: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine/Trap ATK: 300/ DEF: 2100**

"Hmph! I was expecting that." I smirked. "What?" Sinon exclaimed.

"I activate Arondight's other effect! When a Spectral monster's attack was negated, I can send this card to the graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage!" Baron lifted the sword and threw it at Sinon which made her step back a bit. "Grgh!"

 **Sinon: 4000-3000**

Baron ATK: 2300-1800/ DEF: 1000-500

"Forgive me for doing this but you left me no choice." Sinon's eyes widened in anger. "Choice? Don't screw with me! Everyone has a choice! It's the choice that makes us who we are! You made a stupid choice abandoning us! I'll never forgive you!" Sinon screamed in anger. I shadowed my eyes as I continued my turn. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Sekai: 3200**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 3000**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!"

"By trading in my current sniper, I can activate the continuous spell **Sniper Type:** **French Giat FR F2**!" Sinon current sniper bursted before being replaced with a new one. "Once per turn, this card can inflict 1500 points of damage to a monster's DEF or my opponent's LP." Sinon lifted her gun at me as I ran. "You can't escape from this!" She pulled the trigger and fired as I barely got an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell: Acceleration! It negates the effect damage!" I jumped out of the way quickly.

"What!?" Sinon exclaimed. "So you've got some new tricks while I was away. But that won't save you! I play my trap **Ammo Reload**! If any of my Sniper spells failed to inflict damage, this can activate that effect but with double the damage!" My eyes widened in shock. Sinon dropped a mag and replaced it with another one and aiming it at me again.

"Take this!" Sinon fired but not for long. "I play the trap Shift! This card redirects your effect to my monster instead!" Baron got in the way of the bullet as he was destroyed. "Grgh!"

"Tch! Fine! Since my spell inflicted damage to your monster, you take the difference between my Hecate's effect damage and your monster's DEF as damage!" The bullet still kept going as it hit my arm. "Gah! Nrgh!"

 **Sekai: 3200-700**

"It's about time you gave up. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sekai: 700**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 3000**

 **Hand: 1**

'Damn! At this rate, I won't last much longer.' My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell **Spectral Trade**! By discarding one "Spectral" monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards!" I discarded and then drew two and I smirked at the two cards. "Perfect."

"I now play the spell **Spectral Resurrection Ritual**! This card allows me to banish monsters in my graveyard instead of sending them to the graveyard for the Ritual Summon of a Spectral Ritual Monster. I banish my lv 1 Esquire, lv 3 Knight, and lv 4 Double Spy from my graveyard!" A ritual coffin appeared as my three monsters turned into 8 blue flames. "O Great Spirit of the Spectrals, take these sacrifices and revive to a new world! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! **Spectral Chaos Spirit**!" The coffin opened as a spirit like monster with purple flames and medieval armor appeared.

 **Spectral Chaos Spirit: Lv. 8 DARK Zombie/Ritual ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500**

"A Ritual monster? When did you pick that up?" Sinon questioned. "Like you'd ever now. I now set one card facedown." A facedown card appeared in front of me before disappearing. "And now for my Spirit's effect! Once per turn for each spell or trap I have, I can destroy one card on your field! Since I have two, I'll destroy your current sniper and your trap monster!" Spirit formed a ball of dark energy and shot them at the two cards.

"I don't think so! I play my trap **Virus Wall**! When an effect activates that targets two or more cards on the field, that effect is negated and destroyed!" A wall of light appeared reflecting the effect and destroying my Spirit. "Grgh! My Spirit!" I regained my composure and continued. "I activate my Spirit's other effect! When it's destroyed, I can special summon a banished lv 4 or below Spectral monster. Come, **Spectral Double Spy**!"

 **Spectral Double Spy: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 1700/ DEF: 0**

"And when this effect is used, I gain LP equal to the special summoned monster!" My Spirit raised it's hand sending down sparkles of purple giving my LP.

 **Sekai: 700-2400**

'I can't do anything else with no hand. I guess I'll have to hold out for a little longer.' "I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Sekai: 2400**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 3000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!"

"I'll activate my Hecate's effect again! Take this!" Sinon fired again. "Not this time! I play the trap **Shock Polarizer**!" A mirrored swirl of energy appeared absorbing the bullet. "This card negates all effect damage for this turn!" I explained.

"Tch! In that case, I'll activate the spell **Copycat**! This card can copy a monster on the field with it's ATK and DEF switched and summon this spell as a monster!" The shadow of the Riot Shield loomed and created another copy.

 **Iron Riot Shield (Copy): Lv. 6 EARTH Machine/Trap ATK: 2100/ DEF: 300**

I narrowed my eyes as things were about to get serious. "You asked for this! I overlay my lv 6 Riot Shields in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned orange before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with an iron resolve, run forth on this ruined battlefield and destroy everything in your path! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 6! **Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon**!" A dragon that looked like Barrel Dragon but with sniper rifles replaced with it's guns appeared with two overlay units surrounding it.

 **Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon: Rank 6 EARTH Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200 OU: 2**

"So you decided to bring out your ace monster." I said. "That's right. And I'm gonna finish this duel right now. I activate my dragon's effect! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, I can destroy all monsters on your field with less DEF than this card's ATK or you take damage equal to my dragon's ATK. And I'm choosing to end this duel by destroying your monster!" The sniper dragon chomped an overlay unit as it aimed at my monster.

Sniper Dragon OU: 2-1

"I play the trap **Spectral Defense Barrier**! With this trap by banishing one Spectral monster from my graveyard, I can prevent my monster from being destroyed this turn! I banish Spectral Baron from my grave!" The dragon fired but a shield formed protecting my monster from the projectile. "Tch! So you avoided that huh? In that case, I play the continuous spell **Sub-Machine T** **ype: H &K MP7**!" A submachine gun appeared as she grabbed ahold of it. "Twice per turn, this card can decrease an opposing monster's ATK or DEF by 1000 until the end of this turn! I'll use it twice on your spy!" Sinon fired her sub-machine gun at my spy making him moan in pain.

Double Spy ATK: 1700-0

Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon ATK: 2700-4700

"4700 ATK points!?" I exclaimed.

"Prepare yourself! This is the end! Battle! Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon attack Double Spy! Piercing One-Kill Shot!" The dragon loaded it's projectile making me run to find an Action Card. "Fire!" The dragon fired at blinding speed hitting my monster as smoke covered the area.

"With this, it's over." Sinon said calmly. "Is that so?" Sinon's eyes widened as the smoke cleared as I was still standing.

 **Sekai: 2400-50**

"W-What!? But how!?" She exclaimed. I smirked as I showed the Action Card I activated was Miracle. "I activated the spell Miracle which halved all damage from this battle." I explained showing that my monster was still unharmed. "Tch! I-I'll end my turn! At this moment, our monsters' ATK return to normal."

Double Spy ATK: 0-1700

Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon ATK: 4700-2700

 **Turn 6**

 **Sekai: 50**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 3000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn." I placed two fingers on my deck. 'If I don't draw the right card, then I won't be able to know what happened in Heartland. Please...Answer me, my deck.' I closed my eyes and then drew. I looked at the card and smirked. "It's finally here."

"First up, I summon **Spectral Baronet**!"

 **Spectral Baronet: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600**

"When this card is summoned, I can double the level of all Spectral monsters until the end of this turn!" Sekai said as both his monsters gained a purple aura.

Spectral Double Spy Lv: 4-8

Spectral Baronet Lv: 4-8

"So what!? I knew your plan was to bring out your ace but it's impossible since you only have 2 monsters!" Sinon pointed out as I smirked. "Is that so? Then let me show you...my Dueling! When Double Spy is used for an Xyz Summon, it counts as two monsters!" Double Spy cried as it split into two. "No way!"

"Here goes! I overlay my lv 8 Baronet and Double Spy in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. When the doors of despair are opened, a new power is released to oppress all it's enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon**!"

 **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 2**

"Battle! Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon attack Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon! Dread Giga Force!" Dread-Eyes fired a burst of dark energy at the Sniper Dragon. "Even if you destroy my monster, I'll still have LP remaining!" Sinon stated. "No! This duel ends now! The Xyz monster summoned using Double Spy as a material has it's ATK doubled when it battles an opposing monster!" A silhouette of Double Spy became visible as my dragon gained more power.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 3000-6000

"Impossible!" Sinon exclaimed as the blast hit her monster and destroyed it sending Sinon flying. "AAAHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her before hitting the wall on my back.

 **Sekai: 50(Winner!)**

 **Sinon: 0**

I sighed while holding Sinon who slowly opened her eyes. "Hmph. I remember we always did this before Academia invaded us." I smiled at the memories. "I know you won't forgive me that easily but...I'm sorry for abandoning you that time." Sinon's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at me. "I understand now. Making smiles with dueling...can lead to miracles." Sinon shadowed her eyes while crying.

"You've finally come back...my Sekai." Sinon said softly while smiling which made me smile too. Our lips closed in as they touched each other. We kissed for about 5 seconds before letting go. "I won't abandon you ever again, Sinon." I promised as she let out another smile. "Thank you."

 **And that's that! Sorry that this came late as I was busy studying and my regents will be over along with school by next week. Woo-hoo! And by when that time comes, I'll be sure to update more often. So the Sinon I put in this chapter was the one from SAO Phantom Bullet. But this Sinon is different as she was Sekai's girlfriend before she was cold and he duel strategy is based around guns. Her sniper spells deal lots of damage to a monster or the opponent during her turn and she also defends herself with trap cards. Well that's all for now. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! Finally! Now that my exams are over with, I'll be sure to update more often with all the time I have. So for this chapter, it's time that Kaze got some action since he hasn't been seen in a while. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

A green light shined as a figure on a Duel Runner came out and stopped.

Kaze's POV:

I looked around and smiled as I arrived home in the Tops Area. "Looks like...I'm finally home!" I shouted. I started my engines and accelerated straight to my home. 'I bet Kyousuke is worried about me. Then again, I have been away for awhile.' As I drove across streets of the City, I heard sirens making me turn my head around and see a Security Officer after me. 'Tch! Even at a time like this?'

"Pull over! Pull over, scum with an unregistered Duel Runner! If you refuse to pull over, you are under arrest!" The officer threatened. "Huh? You're kidding me! They still do this!?" I exclaimed as I continued driving faster to lose him. As the officer noticed that I was going faster, he growled in anger. "Fine! Since you don't look like the type of person to follow orders, then we'll settle this with a duel. Field Spell: Speed World Neo, set ON!" The officer pressed a button as the Speed World Neo Field Spell showed up in our display screens and the Field Spell activated changing the settings around us. "Duel Mode ON! Autopilot, Standby!"

"Tch! He's forcing me to duel, huh?" I then smirked at the idea. "In that case, I'll accept! Besides, it's time to show the world what I'm made of!" I drove side by side as the mechanic that sets up additional roads rose from the ground as many people were excited to see a Riding Duel.

* * *

Meanwhile

Yuki's POV:

As we were settling at Yugo's orphanage home, pillars started coming out of the ground as 4 roads were dropped at the top at connected with the others. "Whoa! What's this!?" I wondered as Yugo and Serena were smiling in excitement. "A Riding Duel at this time!? Awesome!" Yugo cheered. "Huh!? A Riding Duel!?" I exclaimed. Holographic screens came on as Melissa Claire was broadcasting the duel from a helicopter. "Well folks! It looks like we have yet another Riding Duel! And this time it's Officer 127 VS a suspect named Kaze Armstrong! Now, how will this duel turn out? Stay tuned to find out!" Melissa concluded as the camera was broadcasting the duel.

"Kaze!? He's dueling!? That's not fair!" Yugo exclaimed until Yuzu smacked him with her fan making me and Serena sweat drop a bit.

* * *

Kaze's POV:

As we rode side by side each other, we started to accelerate faster. "Riding Duel, ACCELERATION!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Security Officer 127: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll take the first move! My turn!" I started.

"If I don't control any monsters on my field, I can special summon **Mechborg - Corporal** from my hand!"

 **Mechborg - Corporol: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

"Next, I summon my tuner monster **Mechborg - Alpha**!"

 **Mechborg - Alpha: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500**

"I'm far from done! I activate my Corporal's effect! Since I control another PsyMech other than itself, I can special summon a **Mechborg - Private** from my deck! Up and center soldier!"

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500**

"Now I tune my lv 3 Alpha with my lv 3 Corporal and lv 2 Private!" Alpha turned into 3 green rings as Corporal and Private went through them. "When Corporals fight to the death with their life on the line, they will be reborn into a hero! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! **Mechborg - Sergeant Commander**!"

 **Mechborg - Sergeant Commander: Lv. 8 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

"Oh my! It's the suspect's first turn and already he's summoned a Synchro Monster!" Melissa commented.

"Now my Private's effect activates! When this card is used as a Synchro material, I can draw two cards from my deck and then discard one!" I drew two and discarded one card.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Security Officer 127: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Already busting out a Synchro monster on your first turn? That's a mistake that you'll regret! My turn, draw!"

"I summon the tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"And by reducing your Synchro monster's ATK by 500, I can special summon Sasumata Gardna from my hand!"

Sasumata Gardna: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

Sergeant Commander ATK: 2700-2200

"I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 3 Sasumata Gardna!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 rings as Sasumata Gardna went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Goyo Chaser!"

Goyo Chaser: Lv. 5 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000

"Heh! Your monster's not strong enough to beat mine!" I stated. "How foolish. From my hand, I activate the continuous spell Solidarity. Since I only control one monster type in my graveyard, all monsters with the same type on my field gain 800 ATK points!" My eyes widened as Goyo Chaser gained a fierce aura.

Goyo Chaser ATK: 1900-2700

"Battle! Goyo Chaser attack Sergeant Commander!" Goyo Chaser swung it's weapon and aimed for my monster destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Kaze: 4000-3500**

"At this moment, my Sergeant's effect activates! When he's destroyed by battle, I can special summon two Mechborg monsters from my graveyard negating their effects in DEF mode. Come! **Mechborg - Coporal** and **Mechborg - Private**!" I announced as both my monsters took defense stance while catching up.

 **Mechborg - Corporol: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500**

"Hmph! Then I will activate a special ability as well! When my Chaser destroyed your monster, I can summon it to my field with half it's ATK!" 127 explained as my monster stood on his field.

 **Mechborg - Sergeant Commander: Lv. 8 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2700-1350/ DEF: 2400**

"That's dirty using my monster against me!" I exclaimed. "No complaints, punk! I'll have Sergeant Commander attack your Corporal!" Sergeant Commander dashed ahead to destroy my monster. "Hold on! From my graveyard, I activate Mechborg - Alpha's effect from my graveyard! When my opponent attacks a lv 5 or lower monster on my field, I can negate your attack, tribute the targeted attacked monster, and special summon Alpha from my grave!" A graveyard portal opened as Alpha emerged and stopped the attack but Corporal turned into sparkles of yellow light.

 **Mechborg - Alpha: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500**

"But the downside is when he leaves the field, it will be banished instead." I explained. "Heh! So you saved your monster for another synchro summon. Fine, if that's what you want. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Security Officer 127: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"Alright, here goes! My turn, draw!" I looked at the card and growled. "Tch! A dead draw but I'll have to wipe out his monsters as of now." I muttered to myself.

"Let's do this! I tune my lv 3 Alpha with my lv 2 Private!" Alpha turned into 3 green rings as Private went through them. "For the fallen comrades that have perished, the avenger must fulfill their dying wishes! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! **Mechborg - Captain Avenger**!"

 **Mechborg - Captain Avenger: Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800**

"Heh! What a pathetic monster for a Synchro Summon! Looks like you've lost this one!" 127 pointed out. "No! I'm far from done! Since my Private was used as a synchro material again, his effect activates again!" I drew 2 and my eyes widened. "Got it." I took the card I needed and sent the other to the graveyard. "Since you control 2 spell or traps on your field, I can activate the spell **Mechanic Rescue Unit**! The effect of this spell lets me return a Mechborg Synchro monster on either field back to my Extra Deck and then special summon another Mechborg Synchro that's one level lower than the targeted monster regardless of the summoning conditions! I return Sergeant Commander that's under your control back to my Deck!" 127 gasped as Sergeant Commander glowed green and returned back to my Extra Deck as I picked another card and slapped it onto my disk. "Controlling the seas with your power, rise back up and fight by my side once more! Appear, Level 7! **Mechborg - Vice Admiral**!"

 **Mechborg - Vice Admiral: Lv. 7 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900**

"Ha, Fool! I got you! I play the continuous trap Tuner's Scheme! Since you just special summoned a Synchro Monster, I can take control of it! You're monster is mine!" 127 shouted. "Not this time! On the turn my spell summons my Vice Admiral, it is unaffected by all card effects until the end of this turn!"

"What!?" 127 exclaimed as his trap's effect did not have any effect. "Battle! Vice Admiral attack Goyo Chaser!" Vice Admiral pulled out two torpedoes from it's shoulder's and fired the first torpedo. "And now my Captain Avenger's effect activates! By forfeiting it's attack this turn and banishing a Mechborg in my graveyard, my Avenger's ATK is added to another monster on my field! I banish **Mechborg - Warrant Officer** and give my Vice Admiral 1500 more ATK!" I declared.

Vice Admiral ATK: 2500-4000

"Grgh!"

 **Security Officer 127: 4000-2700**

"And now my Vice Commander's effect activates! Since it destroyed your monster, you take 200 times the level of the destroyed monster as damage! Goyo Chaser's Lv is 5 so therefore you take 1000 points!" I explained as the second torpedo fired and hit the officer. "Grgh!"

 **Security Officer 127: 2700-1700**

"I'll end my turn with three cards facedown. At this moment, Captain Avenger's effect ends returning Vice Admiral's ATK back to normal."

Vice Admiral ATK: 4000-2500

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Security Officer 127: 1700**

 **Hand: 1**

"You'll pay for that! My turn, draw!"

"I play the trap Descending Lost Star! This trap let's me summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard in DEF mode with it's DEF at 0, loses 1 level, and can't change battle positions! Come, Goyo Chaser!" A graveyard portal opened as Goyo Chaser came out with a blue aura.

Goyo Chaser: Lv. 5-4 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000-0

"Then I summon the tuner monster Torapart!"

Torapart: Lv. 2 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK: 600/ DEF: 600

"I tune my lv 2 Torapart with my lv 4 Goyo Chaser!" Torapart turned into 2 rings as Goyo Chaser went through them. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Goyo Predator!"

Goyo Predator: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200

"And now since Solidarity is still on my field, all my Warriors gain 800 ATK!"

Goyo Predator ATK: 2400-3200

"Battle! Goyo Predator attack Vice Admiral!" Goyo Predator twirled it's weapon and shot at Vice Admiral destroying him. "Grgh!"

 **Kaze: 4000-3300**

"And since my Goyo Predator destroyed your monster, I can summon it to my field!" A graveyard portal opened as Vice Admiral took 127's side. "Dammit! Again!?"

"Now Vice Admiral attack his Captain Avenger!" Vice Admiral shot a torpedo at my monster destroying him. "AAHHH!" I started wobbling until I gained control and kept ahead of the officer.

 **Kaze: 3300-2300**

"And you should remember your own monster's effect! You now take 1000 points since your monster was lv 5!" Vice Admiral shot another torpedo at me. "GAAHHH!" I started spinning out of control as I regained my posture and growled when the officer got ahead of me.

 **Kaze: 2300-1300**

"And now from my hand I play the quick-play spell **Goyo's Scent**! This spell allows my Goyo monster to attack once more when two or more monsters were destroyed this turn!" Goyo Predator sniffed and turned it's attention to me.

"With my 100th arrest starting with him, I'm sure to be promoted! Goyo Predator attack him directly!" Goyo chaser dashed and prepared to deal the finishing blow until I smirked. "I play the trap Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half my LP, I can special summon any banished monsters for one turn! Come, my monsters!"

 **Kaze: 1300-650**

A white hole opened as Alpha and Warrant Officer took the field.

 **Mechborg - Alpha: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500**

 **Mechborg - Warrant Officer: Lv. 5 WIND Machine ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1300**

"That's nothing!" 127 said. "Oh yeah? I play my other trap Urgent Tuning! During the Battle Phase, I can Synchro Summon!" I countered. "What!?" 127 exclaimed.

"I tune my lv 3 Alpha with my lv 5 Warrant Officer!" Alpha turned into 3 green rings as Warrant Officer went through them. "When becoming one with the wind, bring in a powerful storm to wipe out your enemies! Synchro Summon! Rage on! Level 8! **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon**!"

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"I told you that's nothing! And when I take your dragon, your done for!" 127 said confidently. "I'm still not done yet! I activate my last trap card, **Winds of Destruction**! By destroying one Wind monster I control on my field, all your monsters whose current ATK are less than the destroyed monster will be destroyed! Gale-Eyes' ATK is 3000 so therefore Vice Admiral is destroyed!" Gale-Eyes swirled like a tornado and destroyed Vice Admiral along with itself.

"Tch! But now you've left yourself wide open! Huh?" A gale of gust occurred as Gale-Eyes reappeared and roaring once more.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"What!? But how!?" 127 exclaimed.

"It's his special ability! When this card leaves the field by a card effect, it returns back to the field! And additionally! For every lv 8 or lower monster that left the field by a card effect, my dragon gains half their ATK until the end of this turn! Gale Howling!" Gale-Eyes roared and sent out green waves of energy and gained more power.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-5750

"And now from my graveyard, I activate Warrant Officer's effect! When a Wind Synchro monster is special summoned on my field, I can banish my officer to force the summoned monster and one monster you control to battle!" I declared taking Warrant Officer from my graveyard. "I-Impossible! This can't be!"

"Go! Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon attack Goyo Predator!" A gale of gust started picking up surrounding Gale-Eyes as the winds started to build up in it's mouth for an attack. "Heavy Storm of Destruction!" My dragon fired a beam of green wind at Goyo Predator shredding it to bits and reducing 127's LP to zero as steam came out of the officer's Duel Runner allowing me to pass him. "GAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Kaze: 650(Winner!)**

 **Security Officer 127: 0**

"It's over! And the winner of this Riding Duel is Kaze Armstrong!" The screen display showed my face with the WIN sign. "Heh! There's nothing in this world that can stop me!"

* * *

At Yugo's orphanage

Yuki's POV:

"Whoa! That's awesome, Kaze!" Yugo cheered. "So this is a Riding Duel. It's so much different than the original rules." I muttered. "Well this just got more interesting."

* * *

Kaze's POV:

As I drove across the lanes, I saw a patrol of security officers form a blockade ahead of me. "Oh come on! Can't I just take a break from being chased by these losers!?" I exclaimed as I then sighed. "No choice then. I activate the trap Jump Guard!" As I activated the trap, my Duel Runner jumped high and hopped over the blockade and then landed behind them as I made my getaway. "See ya around at the Friendship Cup!"

* * *

Yuki's POV:

"Friendship Cup? What's he talking about?" I wondered. "Oh! It's a competition that's held every year whether your a Common or a Tops resident. It's also a competition where you get to face the Duel King, Jack Atlas!" Serena explained. " What she said! I'm gonna enter and beat Jack so we don't have to live here!" Yugo said with a determined face.

"Heh. Is that so? In that case, I'll enter as well!" I said as Yugo and Serena were surprised. "Are you sure?" Serena asked. "Yup! I'm sure!" I answered. Serena smiled at my determination. "Then I'll be sure to cheer you on!"

"Heh! This will get interesting! Okay Yuki, your on!" Yugo challenged putting up a fist as we fist bumped each other.

* * *

Sekai's POV:

After settling things down with Sinon after our duel, we arrived back at Kyousuke's orphanage home and I explained to Martha what happened. After that, we settled for a bit in the guest rooms Martha provided us. We both sat down on separate beds facing each other. "Sinon, please. I need to know whats happening back home and how you got here." I begged. Sinon stuttered for a moment until she took a breathe. "Alright."

 _Flashback_

 _Sinon's POV:_

 _I was scouring the ruined city of Heartland for any survivors until I came across 3 Academia students wearing red and yellow uniforms were closing in on a defenseless Resistance member cowering in fear. "P-Please! Have mercy on me!" The students were smirking maliciously as one of them activated the Human Sealing system turning him into a card._

 _"Tch! Those bastards!" I activated my duel disk and played my spell materializing a sniper rifle that turns anyone into a card if hit by the projectile. I aimed through my scope as I shot twice at the two students turning them into cards. The last student gasped as he turned his attention to me and tried to make a run for it. I pulled the trigger for my third shot and turned him into a card._

 _Later, I made it back to the Resistance camp to check and see if anything went wrong but nothing out of the ordinary._ _I then heard a scream nearby and ran to the source. When I arrived, I saw two people wearing cloaks carry Ruri on one of their shoulder._

 _"Hey! Put her down!" I aimed as they smirked when I saw what shocked me is that they looked like Yuto and...Sekai!? "What!? These guys look just like...Yuto and Sekai! Who are you two!?" I demanded. The look alikes grinned as Sekai's look alike held up his duel disk. "You're that sniper that turns anyone you shoot at into a card. Well aren't you a naughty girl for taking out many of our soldiers. I think it's time I send you somewhere where you'll never come back home ever again. I activate the spell **Dimension Wormhole**_!" _Sekai's look alike acted as a wormhole opened behind Sinon as she tried to keep her footing down but was sucked in. "AAAHHHHH!" The wormhole closed as I was wandering until I felt solid ground. I woke up to see abandoned buildings and a city over top. "W-Where am I?" I wondered._

 _Flashback End_

Sekai's POV:

"And that's how I ended up here." Sinon finished. I looked down in depression that there could be more but I decided not to push it anymore further. "Well. Be sure to get some rest. I'm gonna be up for a few minutes." I told her as she nodded and tucked herself in. I looked out the window in thought. 'With everything getting worse in Heartland, I'm gonna need to up my game until we get to Academia.'

* * *

Elsewhere

No one's POV:

As Kaze got off the road, he drove across the streets looking for his orphanage home until he caught a glimpse of someone from the edge of his visor and stopped. He lifted his visor and got off the Duel Runner. He ran up to the person and it was a girl that was unconscious. "Hey. Hey! You okay?" Kaze shook her and checked her heart with his ear to her chest while unaware that she woke up. She was groaning as she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of Kaze near her chest. She blushed and screamed as she slapped him so hard that he was sent flying and crashed to the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kaze held his head to ease the pain. "Okay, that really hurt. Huh?" He looked up to see the girl looking angry glaring at him and covering her chest. "Gee! What was that for!?" I shouted. "Y-yo-you...a-almost touched m-my...chest!" The girl countered. "Huh!? But I was trying to check for a heartbeat!" I told her. "Shut up you pervert! You should just die!" The girl picked up a couple of bricks and threw them at Kaze as he dodged it. "Will you just listen to me!"

The ranting went on for a while until things started to calm down as Kaze and the girl were on opposite sides. "Pervert." The girl muttered. "I keep telling you-!" The girl humphed as she ignored him. Kaze groaned that things weren't working out until he came up with an idea. "How about we duel? If I win you'll have to forgive me but if I lose, then you can do whatever you want with me. How's that sound?" Kaze suggested. The girl hesitated until she stood up. "Fine then, I'll accept." She took out a Standard Dimension duel disk and activated it. "That's a Standard Duel Disk! Then she's from the Standard Dimension?" Kaze wondered as he shrugged and walked to his Runner to detach the duel disk and attach it to his arm. "It's been a while since I dueled on the ground. Let's do this!"

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. It's just that I was planning on posting this chapter on June 22 but I got held up and was on vacation in Los Angeles, California. But now that this is done, I want at least 3 people to submit to me some new cards that I'll choose from them to help support Kat's deck for the Synchro Arc. Hope I can get it as soon as possible before I start chapter 5. So Read & Review what you've thought about this chapter and keep enjoying and dueling with smiles! Don't blink because the fun has only just begun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry for the wait, last chapter I asked some people to make up an archetype for Kat's new deck for the as she is now a Lancer. OPFan37 talked to me about a new archetype and he helped me with Kat's deck although more of them will be revealed later on. The bolded and italic cards belong to OPFan37. All other bolded OC cards belong to me. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

"If it's a duel you want, then you'll get it." The girl agreed as a voice sounded from her duel disk. "Action Field, On! Field Spell: Crossover." Her duel disk said as the field changed and Action Cards were dispersed. "Action Field?" Kaze wondered but shrugged it off.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"So you're name's Kat, huh? In that case, I'll start things off! I play the spell One for One! By discarding a monster, I can special summon a lv 1 monster from my deck! Come! **Mechborg - Delta**!"

 **Mechborg - Delta: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 300**

"And now for it's effect! When this card is special summoned, I can special summon a Mechborg from my graveyard. Come! **Mechborg - Warrant Officer**!"

 **Mechborg - Warrant Officer: Lv. 5 WIND Machine ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1300**

"And now for his effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a lv 3 or lower machine-type monster from my deck!" Warrant Officer took out a launcher and shot as a monster came out. "Come forth! **Mechborg - Private**!"

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500**

"I tune my lv 1 Delta with my lv 5 Warrant Officer and lv 2 Private!" Delta turned into 1 green ring as Warrant Officer and Private went through them. "When becoming one with the wind, bring in a powerful storm to wipe out your enemies! Synchro Summon! Rage on! Level 8! **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon**!"

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Just what I would have expected from a Synchro duelist." Kat said. "Now my Private's effect activates! When this card is used as a Synchro material, I can draw two cards from my deck and then discard one!" Kaze drew two and discarded one card.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

Kat's POV:

"My turn, draw!" I looked at the card I drew and then at the rest of the cards in my hand. Before we left for this dimension, Reiji Akaba came up to me and gave me a new deck. "Alright, first I activate the continuous spell Soul Absorption! For every card that's banished, I gain 500 LP for each one. And don't think I'm done! Now I summon _**Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy**_!"

 _ **Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy: Lv. 2 WIND Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600**_

"Huh?" 'She only summoned a monster with 200 ATK points. What's she planning?' Kaze wondered at this odd play. "Oh you shouldn't worry about my Fairy. It's her effect! When she's summoned, I can toss a coin. If it's heads, I can special summon another copy from my hand or deck!" The fairy formed a coin as it was tossed and spinning. "But if it's tails, then she is banished from play." I explained. The coin kept spinning and spinning until it landed on...Heads! "Yes! With the coin at heads, I special summon another Fairy from my deck!"

 _ **Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy #2: Lv. 2 WIND Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600**_

"And now for it's other effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can double it's level along with it's other copies on my field!" I discarded as my Fairy smiled and shot sparkles of light at itself and the other copy.

 _2x Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy Lv: 2-4_

"2 Level 4 monsters. Can it be?" Kaze wondered. "I overlay my lv 4 Double/Nothing Fairies in order to build the overlay network!" Both fairies turned green before going into a galaxy portal. "Golden light shining brilliantly in the darkness, reveal your vast riches! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Mirrorich Blackjack Magician!"

 _ **Mirrorich Blackjack Magician: Rank 4 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500 OU: 2**_

"Heh! That's nice but it only hase 2000 ATK points. Besides what can he do?" Kaze smugly said. "Oh you'll see. By using one overlay unit, I use it's effect! During either player's turn for every card in the turn player's hand, I can banish a card on your field!" Blackjack snickered as the overlay unit flew and bursted at the staff.

 _ **Mirrorich Blackjack Magician OU: 2-1**_

"I have 4 cards in my hand so therefore I banish your dragon and your only facedown!" Blackjack swung it's staff releasing a wave of purple magic at Kaze's cards banishing them. "Gah! My cards!" Kaze exclaimed.

"Now you can't hide behind your facedown and since 2 cards were banished, I gain 1000 LP."

 **Kat: 4000-5000**

"Tch! I activate Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon's special ability! When this card leaves the field by a card effect, it returns back to the field!" A gale of gust occurred as Gale-Eyes reappeared and roaring once more.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Additionally! For every lv 8 or lower monster that left the field by a card effect, my dragon gains half their ATK until the end of this turn! Gale Howling!" Gale-Eyes roared and sent out green waves of energy and gained more power.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-4500

"It seems that you made a mistake." Kaze said. "Nope. I'm just getting started. I activate the spell Dark Core! By discarding one card from my hand, I can remove a monster from play!" I discarded and pointed at his dragon. "Gale-Eyes will be banished once more!"

"Oh no!" Kaze exclaimed as Gale-Eyes was sucked in a black core and banished. "Based on your reaction, your dragon's effect only works once per turn. So now your can't win without your best monster." I said which made Kaze growl in frustration. "And since another card was banished, I gain another 500 LP."

 **Kat: 5000-5500**

'Tch! Her LP are getting too high. With the combo of removing cards along with Soul Absorption, I don't think I stand a chance.' Kaze thought. "Battle! Blackjack Magician attack him directly! Ace Jack Shot!" The magician formed an ace and jack card and threw them at Kaze. "Grgh!"

 **Kaze: 4000-2000**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaze: 2000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 5500**

 **Hand: 1**

"Grgh! Damn that hurt!" Kaze rubbed his sides to ease the pain. "My turn, draw!"

"Alright it's payback time! I summon the tuner monster **Mechborg - Beta**!"

 **Mechborg - Beta: Lv. 2 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000**

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a Lv 4 or below Mechborg from my graveyard in DEF mode with it's DEF at 0. Revive, **Mechborg - Private**!" A graveyard portal opened as private jumped out.

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500-0**

"But when the special summoned monster leaves the field, it is banished instead. But that's enough for me! I tune my lv 2 Beta with my lv 2 Private!" Beta turned into 2 green ring as Private went through them. "Trained through various hardships and carry the spirits of the spartans, arrive to the front and fight on the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 4! **Mechborg - Master Chief**!"

 **Mechborg - Master Chief: Lv. 4 WIND Machine ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000**

"Huh? A Synchro monster with only a 1000 ATK? What are you up to?" I asked. "Your about to see. Battle! Master Chief attack Blackjack Magician!" Master Chief pulled out a rifle and ran forward to the magician. "Heh! Did you forget about my Magician's effect? I can use another overlay unit to activate it's effect!" Blackjack snickered again as the overlay unit flew and bursted at the staff.

 _ **Mirrorich Blackjack Magician OU: 1-0**_

"Since you only have two cards in your hand, I'll banish your only monster!" The magician created a black core and shot at Master Chief but what surprised me was that he jumped over it. "What!?" I exclaimed.

"Heh! Master Chief is unaffected by any card effects on the turn it's summoned and additionally! When he battles a monster whose ATK is higher than himself, it's instantly destroyed! Get him!" Chief jumped again and shot at the Magician instantly destroying it. "Grgh!"

"After the battle ends, Master Chief will gain 900 ATK points for every monster he destroys." Kaze explained.

Master Chief ATK: 1000-1900

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaze: 2000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 5500**

 **Hand: 1**

"Damn it! My turn, draw!" My eyes widened at the card I drew. 'This is...' I made a determined face. "Alright! I play the spell Pot of Desires! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck facedown and then draw 2 new cards!" I explained as I took out 10 cards from my deck and pocketed them along with drawing 2 new cards.

"HUUUHHHH!? Banish 10 cards from your deck!? What kind of spell is that!?" Kaze exclaimed. "Don't worry, this won't take long. And since I banished 10 cards, I gain 5000 LP!"

 **Kat: 5500-10,500**

"Gah! 10,500 LP!? What the hell!?" Kaze complained.

I giggled and took two cards from my hand. "I, using the Scale 1 _**Mirrorich Red Mage**_ and the Scale 8 _**Mirrorich Black Mage**_ , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my new pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Red Mage with the number 1 below and Black Mage with the number 8 below. They stopped mid-air.

"What the-!? What's going on!?" Kaze exclaimed. "Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" I said. "But first!" I ran and grabbed a nearby Action Card which caught Kaze's attention, smirking at the card I got. "I play the Action Spell **Power Draw**! If my LP are 2000 points or more than yours, I can draw two cards from my deck!" I explained drawing my two cards. "Yes!"

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as a light came out of a blue portal.

" ** _Mirrorich Roulette Bot, Diamond Knight, and my ace monster,_ Mirrorich Quartet Queen _!_** " My three monsters took a stance behind me.

 _ **Mirrorich Roulette Bot: Lv. 6 FIRE Machine/Pendulum ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400**_

 _ **Diamond Knight: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800**_

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300**

"So this is...Pendulum Summon!" Kaze stuttered with wide eyes.

"And now for my Quartet Queen's special ability! Once per turn, I can select two cards that were removed from play on my side and activate their effects by returning them to my main deck!" "Huh!? Is that even possible!?" Kaze's jaw dropped. "For my Queen, it's a unique effect. I select the effect of my **All-or-Nothing Squirrel** and my Mirrorich Point Piranha that was removed facedown by my spell!" Quartet Queen grinned as she gained a yellow aura. "And just for you to know, my Point Piranha's effect is that normally it would attack directly but now that my Queen has that effect, she can take you out in one hit and my Squirrel gives all my Mirrorich monsters 500 ATK!" Kaze gasped as he ran to look for some Action Cards of his own.

 _ **Mirrorich Roulette Bot ATK: 2200-2700**_

 _ **Diamond Knight ATK: 1400-1900**_

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen ATK: 2700-3200**

Kaze's POV:

I ran as fast as I could to find any Action Cards but there were very tricky to find. "Battle! Quartet Queen attack him directly!" I flinched as I ran faster and eventually found an Action Card. "Got it!" I picked it up and smirked. "I play the Action Spell Evasion to negate your attack!" I dodged the blast.

"Tch. Well then, time for Plan B. Diamond Knight attack Master Chief!" The knight rushed ahead grabbing it's diamond sword. "And now for it's effect! When this card battles a monster, I can instantly banish it without conducting battle!" The knight slashed open a portal and pushed Master Chief in. "Gah! Master Chief!"

"And since another monster was banished, I gain another 500 LP! And with my Red Mage's Pendulum effect when my opponent's monster they control is banished I gain 400 LP!"

 **Kat: 10,500-11,400**

I sweat dropped at the HUGE amount of LP she has. "C-Can I even beat her like this?" I muttered. "And now for the finish! Roulette Bot attack him directly!" The machine activated as it started rushing forward toward me. "Gah! I play the trap **Mechborg Defense**! By banishing a Mechborg in my graveyard with the highest ATK, all damage I take this turn is halved!" I removed Warrant Officer from my graveyard and pocketed before I got hit. "Grgh! GAAAHHH!"

 **Kaze: 2000-650**

"Hmmmm. And interesting counter but since another card was banished, I gain 500 more LP." Kat explained.

 **Kat: 11,400-11,900**

"And that's not all! After the battle is over, my trap let's my special summon a Mechborg from my graveyard with it's effect negated and ATK is equal or less than my current LP. Revive, **Mechborg - Delta**!" A graveyard portal opened as Delta came out.

 **Mechborg - Delta: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 300**

Kat sighed as she observed the field. "Since I don't have any cards to play, I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Kaze: 650**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 11,900**

 **Hand: 0**

"Alright, it's my turn!" I placed my two fingers on my deck hoping to draw a good card. "Draw!" I looked at the card and smiled. "It's here!"

"Here I go! I activate the effect of my continuous trap card that you removed from play, **Dimension Wings**!" I revealed as the trap reappeared. "Huh!? But how?" Kat wondered. "This trap can activate in two ways, it's normal activation or in 2 turns when it's removed from play." I explained. "And this trap's effect lets me special summon a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster that was removed from play, special summon it, an equip my trap to it! Revive, **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon**!"

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"I play the trap **Mirrorich Underlay**! When I control a Mirrorich monster on my field and my opponent special summons a monster, I can negate your monster's effect and reduce it's ATK to zero!" Gale-Eyes screamed in pain as it's power went down.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-0**

"Gale-Eyes! No." I looked down as I had planned to finish the duel with a combo I made up with Gale-Eyes at full strength. "Is there anything I can do? Damn it! Kyousuke, looks like I'm not good enough to enter the Friendship Cup. I'm sorry." A tear came down as I felt wind picking up as I looked around in confusion. "W-Where is this wind coming from?" I said calmly as I saw a glimpse of a dragon in silhouette form turning to me and roaring. I gasped snapping out of it. "I...I see it now! This duel is still not over! I tune my lv 1 Delta with my lv 8 Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon!" Delta turned into 1 green ring made of wind as Gale-Eyes went through it and the winds started forming and spinning transforming into a massive hurricane. "Dragon that controls the storms, fly up the skies even higher and spin even faster than any other tornado! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 9! **Gale-Eyes Hurricane Dragon**!" The hurricane subsided as my new green dragon appeared as it's wings were upgraded and looked more advanced with green colored winds covering it, it's body is partially armored in white and green, and still kept it's piercing blue, swirling eyes.

 **Gale-Eyes Hurricane Dragon: Lv. 9 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000**

"What the!?" Kat gasped at my new dragon. "Here goes! I activate the other effect of Dimension Wings! If I used the summoned monster from this trap as a Synchro material, all my opponent's special summoned monsters lose ATK equal to half it's ATK! Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon's ATK was 3000 so therefore, all your monsters lose 1500 ATK points!" The spirit of my ace dragon appeared and shot green waves of energy at the three monsters weakening them.

 _ **Mirrorich Roulette Bot ATK: 2700-1200**_

 _ **Diamond Knight ATK: 1900-400**_

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen ATK: 3200-1700**

"Let's go! Battle! Gale-Eyes Hurricane Dragon attack Diamond Knight!" Gale-Eyes rushed forward while swirling. "How naive! My Diamond Knight's effect banishes any monster it battles without battle!" The knight drew it's sword again and opened another portal sucking in the dragon. "You know what happens."

 **Kat: 11,900-12,800**

"Heh, not yet! I activate my new dragon's effect! When this card leaves the field by a card effect, it returns back to the field!" A gale of heavy gust occurred as Gale-Eyes reappeared and roaring once more.

"And additionally! When it's special summoned by it's own effect, I can destroy all monsters on the field with less ATK than this card and then my dragon gains their ATK until the end of this turn! Hurricane Howling!" Gale-Eyes roared and sent out heavy green waves of energy destroying all of Kat's monsters and gained more power.

 **Gale-Eyes Hurricane Dragon ATK: 3500-7100**

"7100 ATK!? But still! You won't be able to beat with that amount of power!" Kat assured. "No! This duel is over! From my hand, I discard **Mechborg - Double Agent** from my hand to the graveyard to activate it's effect!" I declared discarding my only monster card. "When my LP are less than 1000, I can double one Wind monster's ATK on my field until the end of this turn!" Gale-Eyes roared once more as it's green aura glowed brighter.

 **Gale-Eyes Hurricane Dragon ATK: 7100-14,200**

"1-14,200 ATK points?" Kat stuttered. "Now back to battle! Gale-Eyes attack her directly! Ultimate Storm of Destruction!" Gale-Eyes breathed in and released heavy winds at Kat as she tried to leap forward for an Action Card but was too late as the attack hit. "GAAAAHHHHH!" Kat screamed as she was flown and hit a wall with her head.

 **Kaze: 650(Winner!)**

 **Kat: 0**

As the Action Field died down along with my dragon, I gasped and ran up to the unconscious Kat to check and see if she's okay. I tried checking her head as I felt blood making me feel goosebumps. "AAHHHH! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" I scratched my head to quickly as she started to wake up. She stood up looking around. "W-What's going on?" Kat said with confusion. "Hey! You okay? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" I asked as she looked at me in confusion. "Who are you?" I fell to the ground in embarrassment. "Are you serious!? It's me, Kaze! You know, the guy that just beat you in our duel!" I explained. Kat tilted her head and continued to stare at me. "I'm sorry, what!?" I sweat dropped at her answer. "You gotta be kidding me!" I screamed making her look down.

"It's so weird. I don't know what's going on and I can't remember anything." I gasped at her answer as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I promise that I'll help you get your memories back but as of right now, you need to get that head bandaged and I know just the place." I said walking up to my Duel Runner and placing my duel disk back, put on my helmet and tossed her a helmet to put on, and picked her up and set her down on my Duel Runner. I got on and started the engines. "Hang on." Kat held on as I accelerated back home.

* * *

An hour later, I arrived at Martha's place and I noticed that I heard snoring and saw Kat falling asleep on my back. I smiled. "Well she's a fast sleeper." I got off my Runner and picked Kat up bridal style and took her inside. I looked around the orphanage until..."Big bro!" I turned to the source and saw Kyousuke excited as he ran and stopped as he saw me holding Kat. "Uh, big bro? Who is that?" Kyousuke pointed to her.

"Oh! I found her with her head bleeding and I thought I'd take her to Martha to get treated." I lied leaving out the dueling part. "Do you know where she is?" I asked and he nodded as he turned to find Martha with me following.

After a couple of minutes, Martha examined Kat and cleaned the wounds on her head and putting some bandages on her. "How is she?" I asked. Martha sighed. "She'll be fine. it's only just a bump on the head and you said that she can't remember anything?" I sighed in disappointment and nodded. "Well, a good night's sleep will help her rest for a while. Oh, and Kaze. It's good for you to be back." I smiled as I nodded.

Once we left Kat alone, we left the room until Kyousuke decided to speak. "Oh yeah, big bro! We also have two super nice people in the guest rooms right now! One of them was really awesome and used a summoning method I've never seen before! I think it was called umm... X-Xyz Summon or something?" My eyes widened as I heard what he said. "Did you say Xyz Summon? What was the guy's name?" I asked. "Um...his name is Sekai, why?" My eyes widened in surprise of the familiar name.

"Hey. What's going on down here?" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see...my Xyz lookalike. We both stared at each other until. "It's you!" We both said. "Huh? Do you two know each other?" Martha escaped but was given no answer as we both stood on opposite sides. "I'd never thought that you'd be here of all places! It's time we both settled this here and now!" I challenged. "Hmph! If that's what you want, then I agree and we'll finish this right now!" We both were getting ready until a shout was heard. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU TWO!" We both flinched and heard Martha.

"There will be no dueling in the middle of the night when the kids are sleeping! Settle this at the Friendship Cup or something! Sheesh!" Martha ordered. I sighed as we called a truce for now. "Fine then. Sekai, is it? We'll settle things at the Friendship Cup, got that?" I pointed at him. "Fine then. I'll be sure that we meet at the tournament." Sekai agreed.

 **And done! Yeah...since I didn't put a lot of thought in this chapter, I thought why not have Kaze summon his evolved dragon and Kat ending up with amnesia. So these past few weeks, I've been REALLY BUSY with studying for the New SAT Preps and Pokemon GO, so really I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. And to make up for this, I am posting a one-shot of Yukimuto against the 1st King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. For people in countries other than Japan that can't watch the Dark Side of Dimensions movie yet, Yugi will be using the new support cards for his deck along with the cards from the first anime series. Anyway, please be sure to Read & Review on what you thought about this chapter. See ya folks! Don't blink because the fun has only just begun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of my Synchro Arc. I've seen that I haven't gotten that many reviews for the past few weeks either because I kept people waiting or that they lost interest. And I apologize for all that I've done. But anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Yuki's POV:

It has been a few days after my encounter with Yugi and now today is the day that the Friendship Cup starts. Yugo had a spare Duel Runner at the ophanage and he let me borrow it for the tournament. We drove toward the Duel Palace where the tournament is being held at night. My temporary Duel Runner was colored black, with the light lines colored blue. My Duel Runner uniform was like Yugo's design except the white was replaced with black along with red and blue linings. My helmet colored black with a blue visor. Riding alongside me was Serena Yvonne in her own personal uniform consisting of red, black, and pink. Her helmet was colored pink with a blue visor as well.

Just then, we heard fireworks above the Duel Palace which panicked Yugo. "Oh crap! It's already starting!" Yugo with Yuzu sitting behind started picking up speed almost leaving us behind. "Hey! Don't leave us behind!" I picked up the pace catching up to them.

* * *

A few minutes later

As we arrived at the stadium, Yugo wasted no time and ran to the stands. Me, Yuzu, and Serena tried our best to catch up to him until we were at the stands catching our breathe. "Dude! There was no need to rush here just to see an exhibition match." I said.

"Are you kidding!? This is Jack Atlas dueling in the exhibition match and I can't help but feel pumped about this!" Yugo replied. As if on cue, a hologram of Melissa Claire appeared as she announced the opening night of the Friendship Cup. Many people were cheering until Melissa announced the exhibition match and she announced about a mystery duelist. The rider made his debut as he came out with a red duel runner. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I-Is that...who I think it is?" I wondered until Yuzu's bracelet glowed. "This is. Then that out there is...Yuya." Yuzu teared up a bit until Yugo spoke up. "That's Yuya?" Yugo asked. Yuzu nodded. "I don't know why he's there but he's gonna be another sacrifice to Jack." Serena said.

"Huh? A sacrifice?" I wondered in confusion as I turned my attention to the field. Melissa starts announcing their so called King, Jack Atlas as he made a flashy entrance to the stage. As the two riders stood by each other, Melissa starts explaining about the rules and Action Field which confused her. Aside from that, the count down started down until it said go and both riders drove off and dueled.

The exhibition duel looked like it went in Yuya's favor until Jack summoned his ace, Red Dragon Archfiend Scarlight, and finished Yuya off in an OTK sending him flying of his Duel Runner.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as I gasped. "Yuya!" I yelled running down to the field as Yuzu and Serena followed along with Yugo. As I entered the field, I was blocked by two men wearing white suits and then Security surrounded us. Just then, the two men wearing suits blocked them as they told them we were property of the High Council.

A few minutes later, we were escorted to the Duel Palace rooms. I asked if I could visit Yuya but they said that I can't and that all participants must stay in their assigned rooms until tomorrow. I sighed as I turned to the others. "Well, we'll have to do what they say for now." I said as they nodded. "Let's get going then. I'll probably see you on the field tomorrow." I said and waved to them as we got to our respective rooms.

When I got to my room, I took out my deck looking through it and started thinking. After the woman sent me back after my duel with Yugi, she gifted me with new Divine cards for my deck. I thanked her as she closed the portal. I took out the cards I didn't need and replaced them with the new ones. After re-editing my deck, I put it away and went to sleep.

* * *

Sekai's POV:

It had been a while since I got to my assigned room as I was disappointed that all participants had to get separate rooms. Earlier, me, Sinon, Kaze, and Kat(who had just recovered and insisted by Kyousuke to participate) arrived at the stadium on time via Martha's van and we witnessed the exhibition match with Yuya losing to Jack. It was kinda frightening when Jack dueled and someone like that is strong to be the King of the City. I pulled out my necklace that contains a photo of my family. "I promise that after all this is over, I will find a way to bring you back. So wait for me." I closed my eyes and put my necklace away.

* * *

Yuki's POV:

The next day, the tournament officially began as the tournament rounds were announced with 24 participants. Melissa announced all the participants and then the rounds were announced on screen.

1) Crow VS Gongenzaka

2) Yuki VS Kat

3) Serena VS Sinon

4) Shinji VS Tsukikage

5) Yuzu VS Chojiro

6) Selena VS Tony

7) Yuya VS Duel Chaser 227

8) Sawatari VS Kaze

9) Krystal VS Yugo

10) Sergey Volkov VS Damon

11) Sekai VS Sayer

12) Shun VS Shadow

The first rounds started with Gongenzaka and Crow dueling each other. The duel went with Gongenzaka having the advantage with his newly acquired pendulum cards and the ability to Pendulum Synchro but Crow turned to duel around in his favor with Kusanagi the Gathering Storm and it's ability to deal piercing damage and win him the duel. After that, it was my turn to duel but it was against my own sister, Kat. 'I kinda wonder if she's gotten better while I was gone. Guess I'll have to see for myself.' The door of my room opened as a kid led me to the duel stadium.

* * *

As I arrived at my station, I geared up and checked everything before being given the all clear. I gripped the throttle and twisted it a few times before heading off.

"And now for our next contestant! Give a warm welcome to...Yukimuto Kabuto!" Melissa announced as I came out of the tunnel and stopped at the starting lane waiting for my sister.

"And his opponent is...Kat Kabuto!" My sister came out of the tunnel on a yellow Duel Runner and wearing a yellow and orange jumpsuit along with green lines. She stopped beside me. "Hey, Kat. I didn't think I'd see you here of all places." I said as she turned and looked at me in confusion. "Do I know you? You kinda look like someone I know." I gasped at her response. "W-What are you saying? It's me, your brother!" I told her but she still kept that confused face. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." I gasped as I thought. 'Just what happened to her while I was gone?'

"Now! With our contestants on the starting line, it's time to get this duel started!" Melissa declared as the crowd started cheering. "Let's get this duel on! Action Field, On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!" The field spell activated as I saw Crossover combining with Speed World Neo and Action Cards were dispersed. I put my focus back on the road. "Duel Mode ON! Autopilot, Standby!" The monitor said.

3...2...1

"Riding Duel..." Melissa started.

GO!

"ACCELERATION!" Me and Kat accelerated.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

We both accelerated as I tried to turn at the first corner but couldn't hold it making me lose a little control letting Kat pass me. "Kat has taken the first corner and she goes first!"

"My turn! From my hand I summon **_Mirrorich Diamond Knight_**!"

 ** _Mirrorich_** _ **Diamond Knight: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800**_

"Mirrorich? What kind of deck was she given?" I wondered at this new monster that I've never seen before.

"Next, I activate the continuous spell Soul Absorption. For every card that's banished, I gain 500 LP for each one." She explained. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Well well, it seems that Kat has started off strong with a knight in shining armor and a continuous spell that gives her 500 LP for every card that's banished! Could it be that this strategy revolves around banishment? Let's find out!" Melissa announced.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

'So...a strategy based around banishment? That's something you don't see everyday but I need to know how to get Kat to remember me. I'll just need to improvise.' I thought.

"My turn, draw!" I looked at the card I drew and narrowed my eyes. "Here goes! I, using the Scale 2 **Divine Blue Magician** and the Scale 6 **Divine Green Magician** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Blue Magician with the number 2 below and Green Magician with the number 6 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 3 to 5 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **From my hand! Divine Solar Sage in ATK mode** **and Divine Lunar Sage in DEF mode**!"

 **Divine Solar Sage: Lv. 5 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000**

 **Divine Lunar Sage: Lv. 5 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2800**

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Bottomless Traphole! When my opponent special summons monsters with ATK of 1500 or more, they are destroyed and then banished!" Kat countered as a hole appeared below my monsters. "I don't think so! I activate Green Magician's Pendulum effect! By destroying this card in my Pendulum Zone, all my "Divine" monsters' destruction are negated in my monster zone!" I countered as Green casted a spell disappearing from the blue pillar and protecting both my Sages.

"Yuki has just saved his monsters from being destroyed by Kat's trap! Now, how will Yuki continue!?" Melissa announced.

"I activate Lunar Sage's monster effect! Once per turn while I have Solar Sage on my field, I can target one monster you control and I gain LP equal to it's ATK points." I explained as my Lunar Sage mumbled languages as I felt a smoothing aura around me.

 **Yuki: 4000-5400**

"Next, I activate Solar Sage's effect! Once per turn while I have Lunar Sage on my field, I can target a monster you control and you take damage equal to it's ATK points." I explained as Solar mumbled languages and Kat felt a painful aura. "Grgh." Kat grunted as I passed her.

 **Kat: 4000-2600**

"Oh my! As long as Yuki controls those two Sages, he can gain LP while Kat loses LP every turn! If this keeps up, Kat could probably lose in just 2 or 3 turns!" Melissa said as I heard booing in the crowd. 'She didn't even flinch at that effect. Just what can I do to get her back to normal?' I thought.

"On the turn I use this effect, I can't attack. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." I declared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuki: 5400**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 2600**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!" Kat placed the card in her hand as she sped up for an Action Card and grabbed it. "I play the Action Spell **Power Draw**! If my LP are 2000 points or more than yours, I can draw two cards from my deck!" I explained drawing my two cards. "Next, I play the spell Pot of Desires! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck facedown and then draw 2 new cards!" She explained as she took out 10 cards from her deck and pocketed them along with drawing 2 new cards.

"Oh my! And since Kat used Pot of Desires to banish 10 cards, Soul Absorption will giver her...umm...500 times 10 is...5000 LP!?" Melissa calculated. "Seriously!?" I exclaimed.

 **Kat: 2600-7600**

"Next, I use the spell **Magic Refresh**! This allows me to activate the previous spell I just used before this card was activated. So now once again, I reactivate Pot of Desires!" She took out 10 cards from her deck once agains and pocketed them along with drawing 2 new cards.

 **Kat: 7600-12,600**

"What's this!? Just a moment ago, Kat was just at 2600 LP and now her LP have skyrocketed up to 12,600!" Melissa stated in shock.

Kat drove next to me turning my attention to her. "Although my memories are still blurry, there's just something about you that makes me want to remember but I just can't remember." Kat frowned which made me sad. "But this is one duel that I won't lose. So give me everything you got." Kat challenged making me smiled as I nodded.

"Here I go! I, using the Scale 1 _**Mirrorich Red Mage**_ and the Scale 8 _**Mirrorich Black Mage**_ , set the Pendulum Scale!" Kat cried placing her pendulum cards on her duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between her and in them were Red Mage with the number 1 below and Black Mage with the number 8 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Kat said.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" Kat chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" ** _Mirrorich_** _ **Double/Nothing Fairy**_ ** _and my ace monster,_ Mirrorich Quartet Queen _!_** " My three monsters took a stance behind me.

 _ **Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy: Lv. 2 WIND Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600**_

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300 PS: 7**

"And now my Fairy's effect activates! When she's summoned, I can toss a coin. If it's heads, I can special summon another copy from my hand or deck!" The fairy formed a coin as it was tossed and spinning. "But if it's tails, then she is banished from play." I explained. The coin kept spinning and spinning until it landed on...Heads! "Yes! With the coin at heads, I special summon another Fairy from my deck!"

 _ **Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy #2: Lv. 2 WIND Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600**_

"Now for it's other effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can double it's level along with it's other copies on my field!" I discarded a card as my Fairy smiled and shot sparkles of light at itself and the other copy.

 _2x Mirrorich Double/Nothing Fairy Lv: 2-4_

"I overlay my lv 4 Double/Nothing Fairies in order to build the overlay network!" Both fairies turned green before going into a galaxy portal. "Golden light shining brilliantly in the darkness, reveal your vast riches! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Mirrorich Blackjack Magician!"

 _ **Mirrorich Blackjack Magician: Rank 4 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500 OU: 2**_

"She did a Pendulum Xyz!? Since when did she get this good?" I wondered. I didn't notice until Kat grabbed another Action Card.

"I use my Quartet Queen's special ability! Once per turn, I can select two cards that were removed from play on my side and activate their effects by returning them to my main deck!" My eyes widened in shock. "I select the effect of my **All-or-Nothing Squirrel** and my _**Mirrorich Roulette Bot**_ that were removed facedown by my spell!" Quartet Queen grinned as she gained a yellow aura. "With this, my Squirrel gives all my Mirrorich monsters 500 ATK!"

 _ **Mirrorich Blackjack Magician ATK: 2000-2500**_

 _ **Mirrorich**_ _ **Diamond Knight ATK: 1400-1900**_

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen ATK: 2700-3200**

"And now I activate Blackjack Magician's effect! By using one overlay unit during either player's turn for every card in the turn player's hand, I can banish a card on your field!" Blackjack snickered as the overlay unit flew and bursted at the staff.

 _ **Mirrorich Blackjack Magician OU: 2-1**_

"Althought I have only 2 cards in my hand, I'll banish both your Sages from the game!" I gasped as Blackjack swung it's staff releasing a wave of purple magic at my Sages and banishing them. "Oh no!"

"And now that two cards were banished, I gain 1000 LP from my spell and also with Red Mage's pendulum effect, for every monster banished on your field I gain 400 LP!" Kat explained as she gained a soothing aura and drove ahead of me.

 **Kat: 12,600-14,400**

"1-14,400 LP!? Unbelievable! In all of my years of broadcasting, I've never seen any duelist gain that many LP!" Melissa stated as the crowd cheered louder. "But I'm not done! I now use Roulette Bot's effect that was absorbed by my queen! Whenever a card is banished, I can destroy a card on my field and then banish a face-up card on your field! I destroy my Black Mage in order to banish your Blue Magician in your Pendulum Zone!" The spirit of Roulette Bot appeared as it destroyed Black Mage and it's particles went to Blue Magician banishing it.

 **Kat: 14,400-14,900**

"Oh boy. This isn't good." I said until I saw an Action Card and sped up to it. "Not so fast! Battle! Blackjack Magician attack Yuki directly! Ace Jack Shot!" The magician formed an ace and jack card and threw them at me but not before I grabbed the Action Card at the last second. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 5400-2900**

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Draw! Since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw two more cards from my deck!" I explained drawing my 2 new cards. "Then how about this? I activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack! This doubles a monster's current ATK until the end of this turn! I use this on Quartet Queen!" Queen gained a yellow aura as her size doubled.

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen ATK: 3200-6400**

"Go! Quartet Queen attack him directly!" Queen formed a ball of energy and blasted it my way. "Hold it! From my hand, I activate **Divine** **Orange Magician** 's effect from my hand! When I'm attacked directly by a monster with 1500 or more ATK, I can special summon this card in defense mode!"

 **Divine** **Orange Magician: Lv. 6 EARTH Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 800/ DEF: 2500 PS: 5**

"Fine then. I play the trap Meteorain! When my opponent attacks a DEF monster and it's ATK is higher than it's DEF, than your take the difference as damage! Go! Pierce through!" Queen shot the attack at my magician. "I activate my trap Magician's Selection! When a spellcaster on my field is targeted for an attack, that attack is negated and the opposing monster with the lowest ATK is destroyed!" Orange Magician absorbed the blast and sent it back to Diamond Knight, destroying it.

"Tch. I don't have any other monsters that can attack. I lay my last card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Bi-Attack's effect ends returning Quartet Queen's ATK to normal." The aura around Queen died down and her size shrunk back to her normal size.

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen ATK: 6400-3200**

"This duel has just become really fierce! Back to back, neither side is giving up! How will this go on?" Melissa commented.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuki: 2900**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 14,900**

 **Hand: 0**

'Even if I'm at an disadvantage, I still can't give up on this duel. That's because...I need to get my sister back to her senses and remember the times back in our world. So please! I need the card that can help me win!' I placed my two fingers on my deck while keeping a firm grip. "My turn, DRAW!" I turned the card over and my eyes widened. "This is..." I looked at the other cards in my hand.

"Here goes! I, using the Scale 9 **Divine Yellow Magician** , set to my right Pendulum Scale!" I placed my one Pendulum monster on my left scale zone. A column of blue light appeared next to me and in it was Yellow Magician with the number 9 below. "And now I activate my Yellow Magician's pendulum effect! If my other Pendulum Zone is empty, I can search for a "Divine" Pendulum Monster from my deck and place it on my other Pendulum Zone!" I declared as Yellow casted a spell at my deck. A card slipped out as I added it to my hand. "With Yellow Magician's effect, I set the Scale 1 **Divine Paradox Magician** , to complete the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my other Pendulum Card in my empty zone as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. Another column of blue light appeared next to me and in it was Paradox Magician with the number 1 below.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 8 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Come forth! From the Extra Deck! Divine Green Magician! And from my hand! My ace monster, Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon! And finally, the apprentice of the ultimate wizard! Dark Magician Girl!** " My Green Magician took a stance, my ace dragon roared while Dark Magician Girl winked as they took the field, flying beside me.

 **Divine Green Magician: Lv. 8 WIND Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2400 PS: 6**

 **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 PS: 4**

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700

The many males of the commons area had hearts in their eyes when they saw Dark Magician Girl. "Oh my! What do we have here!? It's the Dark Magician Girl!" Melissa announced. "Kat! Remember now! Your original ace monster, Dark Magician! Remember when we used to duel back then, you would always duel with her until you gave it to me to use!" Kat's eyes widened as something in her head snapped. "Grgh!" I looked up at her in worry.

 _Flashback_

 _Kat's POV:_

 _During one of our mock duels back in the real world, I had no monsters on my field and only 3 cards in my hand while my brother had 2 cards in his hand and Dark Magician on his field._

 _Turn ?_

 _Tatsuya: 1300_

 _Hand: 2_

 _VS_

 _Katrina: 2400_

 _Hand: 3_

 _"Go! Attack directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Tatsuya pointed at me as I gasped._

 _Tatsuya: 1300(Winner!)_

 _Katrina: 0_

 _"Oh man! I lost again!" I exclaimed putting down my cards and laying on my back. I sighed._

 _"Hey come on, Kat. It's just a game. No need to get frustrated over just another loss." Tetsuya assured. "I know but it's just that you have better cards than me and I always make mistakes while planning. At this rate, I'll never win." I frowned. I heard my brother sighed as he patted me on the head. "Look. We always make mistakes in other things we do but you have to get over this loss." What I heard from him didn't lighten my mood a bit making me look down. But I smiled and looked up to him._

 _"You always know when to help lighten up my mood." I complimented as I took a card from my deck and handed it to my brother. "Take this with you."_

 _Tetsuya took the card and gasped. "This is...!" He looked at me in shock. "Don't worry, big bro! I know that one day, you'll need that card so I'm entrusting it to you."_ _We both smiled as the memory faded._

 _Flashback End_

Yuki's POV:

Kat gasped as she looked at me with a shocked expression. "B-Big bro? Is that you?" I smiled as I sped up next to her. "So you remember now?" I asked. She smiled but looked around wondering. "W-Where are we? The last thing I remember was..." Kat then gasped remembering her duel with Kaze. "That's right. I lost my duel against your look alike."

I used my free right hand and touched her arm. "Like I said a long time ago. No need to get frustrated over just another loss." Me and my former image as Tetsuya of my past life said. She smiled as I let go. "Now, Let's get back to our duel!" I sped up ahead of her and turned my head around.

"Back to where we were! Divine-Eyes' monster effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can special summon the Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones! However, I only have room for one Pendulum so I'm going for this one! Come! Yellow Magician!" Yellow Magician disappeared as he reappeared in the monster zone.

 **Divine Yellow Magician: Lv. 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 400 PS: 9**

"And also! The monsters special summons are treated as Pendulum Summoning all the same! Here I go! "I activate Green Magician's effect! Once per turn for every "Divine" monster on my field with a different attribute than Green Magician, I can return a card on your field back to your hand! I have 2 of them so therefore I'll return both of your monsters back to your hand!" Green casted a green spell sending winds at Kat's monsters until she leaned down to her left and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Invisibility! For this turn, one monster on my field can't be targeted by card effects for this turn! I choose my Quartet Queen!" Queen turned invisible avoiding the spell while Blackjack Magician was sent back to the Extra Deck.

"Battle! Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon attack Quartet Queen! Vestroia Divination Burst!" My Divine-Eyes fired a blast of colorful energy at the Queen. "And now my Divine-Eyes' effect activates! When it battles a lv/rank 8 or lower monster, it gains half the ATK points of all pendulum summoned monsters on my field until the end of this turn! Vestrioic Force!"

Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon ATK: 3000-4500-5750-6750-7400

The blast hit the Queen as Kat wobbled a bit before regaining control. "Grgh!"

 **Kat: 14,900-10,700**

"I activate the trap Pendulum Reborn! This lets me special summon a Pendulum monster from my graveyard or Extra Deck! Come back once more, Quartet Queen!" Queen appeared once more beside her.

 **Mirrorich Quartet Queen: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300 PS: 7**

"With this, you can no longer attack me this turn. On my next turn, I'll be sure to win this duel." Kat assured me but I smirked. "Is that so?" I said. "What?"

"At this moment, I activate Paradox Magician's Pendulum effect! When my opponent special summons a monster from the Extra Deck, I can use two monsters on my field and then conduct a Fusion Summon without a Fusion spell!" I declared. "What!? A Fusion Summon without a Fusion Spell!?" Kat exclaimed. Paradox Magician chanted a spell as both Divine-Eyes and Dark Magician Girl glowed.

"The cards I choose to fuse are Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon and Dark Magician Girl!" Both monsters jumped higher as they swirled together in the fusion vortex. "Dragon with the powers of the heavens, apprentice magician of the ultimate wizard, swirl within this vortex and create a new power! Fusion Summon! Descend, Level 9! **Dark Magician Girl the Divine Dragon Knight**!"

As the Fusion was complete, Dark Magician Girl stood with armor like her fusion with Timeaus only she was not riding a dragon but wearing armor of a dragon. Her armor design was like her previous form but consisted of white colored dragonic features. Her sword looks like ZW - Tornado Bringer except that the dragon head is colored yellow along with a shield.

 **Dark Magician Girl the Divine Dragon Knight** **: Lv. 9 DARK Spellcaster/Fusion ATK: 3400/ DEF: 2000**

"Well would you look at this! Yuki has just performed a Fusion Summon without a Fusion spell! And he fused his dragon with Dark Magician Girl! I've never seen anything like this before!" Melissa commented.

"At this moment, I activate her effect! During either player's Main or Battle Phase, I can tribute monsters on my field or hand whose levels equal or exceed her level! I tribute my Orange and Yellow Magician!" Both Divine Magicians turned into their respective colors as their energy went to Dark Magician Girl's sword. "After that, I can destroy your monster and add it's ATK to my own monster!" Kat gasped as Dark Magician Girl fired a blast from her sword at Quartet Queen destroying her as her power went to the armored magician.

 **Dark Magician Girl the Divine Dragon Knight ATK: 3400-6100**

"Let's continue! Dark Magician Girl the Divine Dragon Knight attack her directly! Dark Burning Divination Strike!" Dark Magician Girl raised her sword which glowed purple as she struck Kat. "Nrgh!"

 **Kat: 10,700-4600**

"Now Green Magician, attack directly!" Green created an energy ball of green light and shot at Kat. "Grgh!"

 **Kat: 4600-2100**

"I'm not done yet! I activate Paradox Magician's other pendulum effect! By destroying this card in my Pendulum Zone, I can return one Fusion monster on my field back to my Extra Deck and then special summon one of it's Fusion materials from my graveyard or Extra Deck!" Paradox Magician disappeared from the blue column as the armored magician glowed and went back to my Extra Deck. "And I'm special summoning from my graveyard, Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl winked as she took the field once again flying beside me.

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700

"Huh? Why pick her? If you had picked your Divine-Eyes, you would have finished me off." Kat stated making me smile. "Don't worry. This is how I'm dueling! The fusion material monster that was special summoned by Paradox Magician's effect gains 1000 ATK points until the end of this turn!" Dark Magician Girl glowed as smiled.

Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2000-3000

Kat gasped but then smiled. "Looks like I lose again." She muttered.

"Time for the finishing touches! Go! Dark Magician Girl attack Kat directly! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand at Kat and blasted her. "AAHHHH!" Kat screamed as steamed blew out of her duel runner forcing it to stop.

 **Yuki: 2900(Winner!)**

 **Kat: 0**

"It's settled! The winner of the second round is Yukimuto Kabuto!" Melissa announced as I stopped my duel runner with the people cheering. I took my helmet off and walked up to Kat who was at the station. "Ah! I lost again!" Kat complained. I chuckled as I patted her head. "That was a fun duel though. You've gotten stronger." I complimented her which made her blush a bit. "Oh yeah!" I went through my deck and picked Dark Magician Girl. "Here." She looked at it but sighed. "I thought I told you back then that I entrusted that card to you. And you've used it well in your dueling style. Thank you for the fun duel, big bro!" Kat smiled and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"You better win this tournament or I won't forgive you!" Kat said. "Yeah! I'll be sure!" I assured her as we went our separate ways. As Kat entered the station tunnel, she got ambushed and sent somewhere where no one will ever escape. "Hey! Let me go!"

 **So, what do you guys think? I decided from now on, all Pendulum monsters will have their pendulum scale stats shown so everyone can know. As school is just about 2 weeks away and I am going to Junior year in high school, there will probably be slow updates but I'll be sure to post the next chapter before school starts for me. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to Read & Review and tell me what you guys thought about my own Dark Magician Girl Fusion monster. Until next time, see ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The chapter has been done before my school had started so from now on, updates will be slow as my time in junior year goes on. I know it's gonna be a lot of work but I won't back down from this. Well enough about that, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Kat's POV:

I tried struggling out of the men's grip who held me and led me to an elevator. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?" I shouted. "Somewhere where all the losers end up at and that you'll never see the day of light ever again." One of the men said as the elevator went down to an underground place. As we came down, I saw many people here who look like they've seen better days and many others working.

As we got down, the elevator door opened and they threw me out. "Ah!" I fell down as I got up to see the elevator door close and go back up. I stood up and looked around the area. "W-Where am I?" I wondered as I started walking around until I caught sight of Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka!" I shouted making him turn his attention to me. He started tearing up, ran to me and hugged me hard. "Ohhhh, Kat! You're okay!" Gong cried while squeezing me hard. "H-Hey, G-Gongenzaka! I c-can't breathe!" I said as he realized and let me go as I tried to catch my breathe.

"So you lost your match, huh?" Gong stated. I looked up at him. "So this is where all the losers get sent to?" I wondered looking around until I just realized. "Oh no. And the others don't realize the consequences of this tournament." I gripped my hands in frustration. "If only there was a way to warn them." I muttered until I felt Gong's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We just need to have faith in Yuya and your brother." I smiled as I looked up the high ceiling.

* * *

No One's POV:

Back at the Duel Palace, the tournament was still going on. "After this exciting duel we had between two siblings it's time that we moved on to the next round!' Melissa declared as two holograms materialized the next two contestants. "Our next contestants for the third round will be Serena Yvonne VS Sinon!" The crowd cheered.

* * *

Serena's room

The door opened as out came Serena as she was being escorted to the stadium. As she was walking, she was deep in thought. Flashbacks of her past came into her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Young Serena was out at the park playing with her friends while her parents were watching._ _She is forced to take many lessons by her parents' bidding as she is of a rich family. Secretly leaves her home once in a while at night and wonders off to see her secret friends and dueling._

 _Last scene shows Serena smiling along with her friends._

 _Flashback End_

Serena's POV:

'I've been through so much for all my years as a kid and now it's time to show my parents...that everyone decides their own way of life.' I thought in my head with determination.

* * *

As I got to the station, I equipped my riding gear and put my deck in the holster on my left arm as it shuffled my deck. I got on my duel runner checking all the systems before heading off until I got a call from...my mother. I ignored the call and proceeded.

"And now for round 3! Our first contestant to come out is..." Melissa announced as I drove out of the tunnel and into the stadium track. "Serena Yvonne!" The crowd cheered as I drove up to the starting line and stopped. I let go of the throttle and looked to the palace. 'Yuki. You inspired me to do so much. And today, it's time that I show you what I can do.'

"And now her opponent to come out! Sinon!" Melissa announced as Sinon drove out of the tunnel and stopped next to me at the starting line. I turned to her and remove my visor. "I hope we have a great duel." I said to her but she hmphed. "You shouldn't be nice to your opponents or they will take advantage of you. I for one don't care who my opponent is for they will taste the pain and sorrow through my bullet." Sinon simply said turning her attention back in front of her. I freaked out by what she meant until Melissa made the announcement.

"Now! With our contestants on the starting line, it's time to get this 3rd duel started!" Melissa declared as the crowd started cheering. "Let's get this duel on! Action Field, On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!" The field spell activated as Crossover Accel activated and Action Cards were dispersed. "Duel Mode ON! Autopilot, Standby!" The monitor said.

3...2...1

"Riding Duel..." Melissa started.

GO!

"ACCELERATION!" Me and Sinon accelerated.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

We both accelerated as we could but Sinon suddenly passed me as if she was experieced and took the first corner. "Sinon has taken the first corner and she goes first!"

"My turn! I activate the continuous spell **Sniper Type:** **7.62 Tkiv 85**!" A sniper rifle materialized in front of her as she held it and attaches somehow to her duel runner. "Once per turn, this spell allows me to inflict 800 points of damage to a monster's DEF or my opponent's LP." She turns around facing Serena while driving backwards. "Take this!" Sinon fired at me as I barely dodged it. "Gah!"

 **Serena: 4000-3200**

"Oh my! It seems Sinon has taken first blood on the first turn and with a gun like that, I wouldn't wanna be on her bad side." Melissa commented.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena: 3200**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

'Keep steady, Serena. I know I can get out of this. I just need the right card to do it.' "My turn, draw!"

"I summon **Espurr the Restraint Beast**!"

 **Espurr the Restraint Beast: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Tuner ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500**

"And now I activate her effect! Once per turn, I can look at your hand." Espurr's eyes glowed as holograms of Sinon's card showed. "And if any cards among them are spells or traps, I can use special summon them to my field as a lv 4 monster with 0 ATK and DEF." I explained. "I'll choose your spell **Sniper Type:** **French Giat FR F2**!" I declared as the card flew from Sinon's hand to my field.

"Of course when I use this effect, my opponent is allowed to draw a card from the deck." I explained as Sinon drew.

"Here goes! I tune the lv 4 sniper spell with my lv 4 Espurr!" Espurr turned into 4 green rings as the sniper went through them. "Isolated beast of unknown powers, awaken and use your powers to defend! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! **Meowstic the Constraint Beast**!"

 **Meowstic the Constraint Beast: Lv. 8 DARK Beast/Synchro ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2800**

'She summoned it in DEF mode? What's she thinking?' Sinon wondered. "And now for her effect! Once per turn for every face-up magic or trap on the field with different names, I can special summon a lv 4 or below "Beast" monster from my hand! With your face up sniper spell and the Crossover Accel field spell, I special summon from my hand **Eevee the Evolution Beast** and **Fairy Stone of Grace**!"

 **Eevee the Evolution Beast: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast/Tuner ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000**

 **Fairy Stone of Grace: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 500/ DEF: 250**

"Here I go, Sinon! From here on, I won't hold back! I now tune my lv 3 Eevee with my lv 3 Fairy Stone!" Eevee turned into 3 green rings as Fairy Stone went through them. "Beautiful beast of fairies, rise up and dance with me in this moment! Synchro Summon! Shine bright, Level 6! **Sylveon the Fairy Beast**!"

 **Sylveon the Fairy Beast: Lv. 6 LIGHT Beast/Synchro ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800**

"Oh my! In this one turn, Serena has managed to summon two beautiful Synchro monsters! Who would have thought that someone like her had this much talent?" Melissa commented as the crowd cheered with Serena parents silently watching from the Tops spectator spot.

"Here goes! Battle! Sylveon attack Sinon directly! Moonblast!" Sylveon inhaled and created a ball of pink energy. "I don't think so. I play the continuous trap Gravity Bind!" Sinon countered as a heavy gravitational force forced both Synchro monsters down. "What!?"

"As long as this trap is on my field, all lv 4 or higher monsters are unable to attack." Sinon explained as she pressing another button on her duel disk. "Additionally! I play my other continuous trap **Monster Burst Explosion**! With this, if any of our monsters didn't declare an attack this turn, those monsters are destroyed and the owner will take 200 points times the level of those monsters. And now with this set up, you can't attack me." Sinon stated.

"No! I can still do this! From my graveyard, I activate the effect of my Fairy Stone of Grace! By banishing it from my grave, I can negate the effects of all face up cards until the next turn's Standby Phase!" I declared taking out Fairy Stone from my grave as the stone spread sparkles of pink light on all face-up cards. "Tch! How annoying!"

"Back to battle! Moonblast!" Sylveon continued and shot the attack at Sinon but not before she got an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Evasion to negate your attack!" Sinon shifted to the right avoiding the blast. "Oh! And Sinon has dodged the attack!"

"No way." Just then, I looked up and saw a glimpse of my parents watching. 'W-What are they doing here?' I stammered while I tried focusing. "I-I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena: 3200**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 _ **Song Play: Ignite(SAO II)**_

"My turn, draw!"

"And now that it's my Standby Phase, your Stone's effect ends returning all card effects on the field back to normal." Sinon stated as the sparkles started disappearing. "Now I activate my spell **Hologram Phase**. With this, I can target one "Sniper" spell in my graveyard and special summon it as a lv 6 EARTH normal monster with 500 ATK and DEF points!" A graveyard portal opened and out came Sinon's French Giat in the monster zone.

 **Sniper Type:** **French Giat FR F2: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine ATK: 500/ DEF: 500**

"And due to Hologram Phase's other effect, I can use my summoned spell monster as 2 materials for an Xyz Summon!" Sinon explained as her sniper materialized and split into two.

"2 Level 6 monsters? It can't be!" I exclaimed.

"That's right! I overlay my lv 6 French Giat in order to build the overlay network!" French Giat turned orange before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with an iron resolve, run forth on this ruined battlefield and destroy everything in your path! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 6! **Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon**!"

 **Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon: Rank 6 EARTH Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200 OU: 1**

"Oh my! What an incredible and fearsome dragon for girl like her to possess! And all those guns are giving me shivers down my spine!" Melissa commented as the cheering continued on.

Sinon started speeding up and caught an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Bi-Attack! This spell doubles a monster's ATK until the end of this turn!" Sinon's dragon got bigger as it's power rose as well.

Hecate Ultima II Sniper Dragon ATK: 2700-5400

"5-5400!?" I exclaimed.

"And additionally! I activate my dragon's effect! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, I can destroy all monsters on your field with less DEF than this card's ATK or you take damage equal to my dragon's ATK. And I'm choosing to end this duel by destroying both your monsters!" The sniper dragon chomped an overlay unit as it aimed at my monsters destroying them.

Sniper Dragon OU: 1-0

"Grgh!" I grunted steering out of control while trying to regain control.

"I'm sorry to do this but it ends here! Sniper Dragon attack Serena directly! Piercing One-Kill Shot!" The dragon loaded it's projectile and fired at blinding speed and hit and causing smoke to fill up around me.

"Oh my! Is this the end of Serena and her time at the Friendship Cup!?" Melissa commented making the crowd silent. Duel Runner sounds were heard as I came out unscathed. "What's this!? Serena is still in safe! But what about her LP?"

 **Serena: 3200-400**

"What!? But how!?" Sinon exclaimed as I revealed my trap. "I activated my trap **Poke Spirit Barrier**. By banishing one "Beast" Synchro monster from my graveyard, I reduced the damage from your dragon's ATK by the banished monster's ATK. And the card I banished..." I took the card out of my graveyard and showed it. "Was my Meowstic from my graveyard." The spirit of my Meowstic appeared before disappearing.

"Humph. If that wasn't enough to knock you out, then maybe this will! From my hand, I activate my quick-play spell **Rank-Up-Magic: Sniper Revolution**!" Sinon shouted.

"Huh!? Rank-Up!?" Melissa said confused since this was never seen before. "I can use this card during either player's Main or Battle Phase. This lets me target my Sniper Dragon with no Xyz materials and use this card along with Sniper Dragon to Xyz Summon a new Xyz monster that's one rank higher!" Sinon explained as Sniper Dragon turned orange before going into a galaxy portal. "Mighty dragon with an iron resolve, evolve past the taste of the bullet and become a new weapon! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 7! **Shekinah, The Light Archer Dragon**!" Sinon's new dragon shined as it's armor fell off and took the appearance of a new blue and white monster with an upper body dragon part and the lower part of a Pegasus. The wings were on the back of the dragon part and colored white and blue. The new monster was holding a sword on it's right hand as it roared with two overlay units surrounding it.

 **Shekinah, The Light Archer Dragon: Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700 OU: 2**

"I-Incredible." I silently said at this beautiful monster. "Wow! What a beautiful monster! I didn't think that Sinon hid something so beautiful behind her monster." Melissa commented while admiring the new dragon.

"This is the end. Battle! Shekinah attack Serena directly!" The dragon threw it's sword high as it transformed into a bow. "Shining Light Strike!" The dragon grabbed the bow and pulled back the string while forming Light Arrows and firing. "I activate my Poke Spirit Barrier's other effect from my graveyard! By sending a "Beast" Synchro monster in my Extra Deck to my graveyard, all other battle damage I take is reduced to 0!" I picked Braixen from my Extra Deck and sent it to my graveyard as her spirit appeared and blocked the arrow.

 _ **Song End**_

"Why!? Why do still want to keep going!? I can't let someone like you be involved in something dangerous!" Sinon shouted at me. I widened my eyes in shock and looked down in depression. I made a determined face. "Even despite that, I'm still wanting to anything I can to help a friend...like you!"

"Me...your friend? Don't screw with me! You don't know what I've been through!" Sinon shouted back in anger. "Then why is your dragon crying?" I asked which confused her until she looked up and widened her eyes. Her dragon...was actually crying. "W-Why?"

"It's sad because you don't want to accept any others as your friends." I told her until I got a call and the screen pulled up to reveal my parents. "Serena! Why did you enter the Friendship Cup!? A noble young woman like you shouldn't be playing with these other high level duelists! Stop this duel at once and come home!" My father scolded me. "Your father has a point! Once we get home, we'll need to have a little talk with you!" My mother said. "NO!" My parents had shocked faces at my answer.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad but this is my path to take. We all need to decide our own way of life. Although you'll never agree with me...this is my own path to take! Good bye." I softly said cutting off the call and continuing.

"Sinon. I'll do no matter what it takes to be your friend. Even if I have to sacrifice the most precious things to me...I won't give up!" I twisted the throttle and sped up ahead of her. Sinon had a surprised look on her face until she picked a card from her hand. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena: 400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Sinon: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Here I go! My turn, draw!" I looked at my drawn card and smiled.

"It's here! First, I activate my quick-play spell Twin Twister! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy up to two spell or traps on the field!" I discarded Absol the Disaster Beast. "I'll destroy your Gravity Bind and your set card!" Two twisters appeared as they swirled around Sinon's field and destroyed her two spells and traps.

"Tch!"

"But I'm far from done! I activate the effect of **Absol the Disaster Beast** from my graveyard! By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can special summon one "Beast" Synchro monster from my graveyard ignoring it's summoning conditions!" Absol materialized as it's horn glowed and slashed the ground, opening the graveyard portal. "Come forth! **Braixen the Fire Fox**!"

 **Braixen the Fire Fox: Lv. 7 FIRE Beast/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700**

"Of course the downside is that she must stay in DEF mode and her DEF becomes 0." I explained.

Braixen DEF: 1700-0

I looked ahead and caught sight of an Action Card but...it was too high to reach with my arm length. I gritted my teeth and prepared to do something unexpected. I stood up on my vehicle balancing myself. "Oh my goodness! What's this!? Serena is attempting to reach the Action Card in front of her by jumping! Will she be safe!?" Melissa commented which made many people gasp including my parents. 'I've gotta do this. This is my one and only chance!'

I then jumped stretching my hand out as far as possible. "HAAAAAA!" I started getting closer until I missed it. 'No!' I then felt a force behind me which made me attain the Action Card and landed safely on my Duel Runner. I looked back to see who did it until I saw Braixen go back into kneeling position. "Braixen." I then smiled as I looked at the Action Card and my eyes widened. "This is..."

"I don't believe my eyes! It looked like Serena's own monster helped here attain that Action Card!" Melissa commented.

"Here I go Sinon! From here on, this is where I start my counter attack! I summon my **Fire Stone of Blazes**!" A red stone like creature appeared on my side.

 **Fire Stone of Blazes: Lv. 2 FIRE Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 400**

"Here I go! Now for my Fire Stone's effect! When this card uses another Fire monster on my field as a material, it becomes a tuner monster!" I explained.

"What!?" Sinon explained.

 _ **Song Play: DoriDori**_

"I now tune my lv 2 Fire Stone with my lv 7 Braixen the Fire Fox!" Fire Stone turned into 2 green rings as Braixen went through them. "Blazing fox of the forest, the time is now! Bring forth a show and dance with us with your new and beautiful flames! Synchro Summon! Set Ablaze, Level 9! **Delphox the Fire Fox**!"

 **Delphox the Fire Fox: Lv. 9 FIRE Beast/Synchro ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2000**

"Oh my! Serena has brought out yet another beautiful monster! I can't wait to see what this one does!" Melissa said as the crowd cheered even louder along with my parents having widened expressions.

"Sorry to interrupt you but now my Shekinah's effect activates! During either player's turn, I can use an overlay unit to destroy your monster and gain LP equal to it's ATK points! Go!"

Shekinah OU: 2-1

An overlay unit bursted on Shekinah's bow as it once again aimed it's bow and formed light arrows and shot them at Delphox but she was completely unaffected. "What!?"

"On the turn my Delphox is summoned, she's unaffected by all my opponent's effects until the end of this turn." I explained.

"But even so, Delphox's ATK points are not high enough to defeat my Shekinah." Sinon stated. "That's about to change!" I grabbed the Action Card. "I activate the Action Field Spell **TriPokalon - Dance Stage**!" As I activated the spell, the field started to change into a dance stage with the field track still on.

"Huh? What kind of card is this?" Melissa wondered as the crowd were looking around in confusion. "This card lets both players summon monsters from our decks or graveyard until our monster zones are full! Now everyone, it's time for our debut monsters to shine! Come forth! Fennekin the Fire Fox, Braixen the Fire Fox, Sylveon the Fairy Beast, and Pancham the Playful Beast!" One by one, my monsters appeared as followed beside me.

 **Fennekin the Fire Fox: Lv. 4 FIRE Beast ATK: 1200/ DEF: 700**

 **Braixen the Fire Fox: Lv. 7 FIRE Beast/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700**

 **Sylveon the Fairy Beast: Lv. 6 LIGHT Beast/Synchro ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800**

 **Pancham the Playful Beast: Lv. 3 DARK Beast/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 600**

"Tch! I don't run any monsters in my deck. So what else does this card do? Huh?" Sinon said as she saw my monsters started dancing around me. "Are you screwing with me!? This is a duel! Not a dancing competition!"

"Sinon. Dueling is supposed to be fun and not a tool for conflict." I stated. "So let's have fun! Keep dancing, my partners!" I raised both my hands as my monsters kept dancing which made got the crowd in awe along with my parents. Just then, all my others except Delphox gained glowing auras as they went to Delphox making a bright red glow around her.

"The other effect of this Action Card makes both players battle with their strongest monster and transfer the ATK of the special summoned monsters to them!" I explained.

Delphox ATK: 2900-9900

"9-9900 ATK points!?" Sinon exclaimed. "Now everyone! Time for the finishing touches! Battle! Delphox attack Shekinah! Blazing Fire Blast!" Delphox grabbed the twig on her tail and started manipulating fire creating a heart and aimed at Shekinah, destroying it. "AAAHHHH!"

As the attack ended, the fire went to the air and exploded into a heart shape which came down into many red sparkles which made people look at them in awe and happiness. Sinon looked up with an emotionless expression and into awe. "So...beautiful."

 **Serena: 400(Winner!)**

 **Sinon: 0**

 _ **Song End**_

"It's decided! The winner of the third round is...Serena Yvonne!" Melissa said as the crowd cheered for my victory.

No One's POV:

As Serena drove to station, she stopped and took off her helmet. She looked to Sinon, shadowing her eyes, where she stopped behind her. Serena got off and walked up to Sinon. "That was a fun duel." Serena complimented and extended her hand. Sinon stared at Serena's hand for a few seconds until she smirked and accepted the handshake.

"Heh. Dueling used to be fun back from where I came from. You helped remind me the true nature of dueling...and for that, I thank you." Sinon thanked. They both let go of the handshake until Sinon placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you advance through this tournament. See ya!" Sinon turned around and waved her hand. Serena smiled at her and then looked back at the crowd while placing both her hands on her chest. 'Yuki. You have inspired me with your Entertainment Dueling when you first showed up. Maybe one day...I want to show him...how I feel.'

 **And that's a wrap! I know I said that I would post this before school starts but I couldn't help it and decided to publish this chapter now. So anyway with the third round over with, I might not post a duel next chapter as there will be the next three canon duels from in the anime. Although this will probably be my first time in a while to write a chapter without doing a lot of thinking for duels, I hope it comes out okay. So really, I kinda want more reviews in this chapter than just reading so I can know what your thoughts were and give me suggestions on how I should do better for future stories. With that aside, please** **be sure to Read & Review! ****Until next time, see ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back for more I know I said last time that there would be no duels but screw it, I can't write these kind of stories without duels so yeah. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Yuki's POV:

After Serena and Sinon's duel, the next three rounds of the tournament went well. The fourth round victor was Shinji as he was sending out a message to the Commons watching about leading a revolt against the Tops which left many Tops residents with worries. The fifth round turned out well with Yuzu being the victor against a great duelist named Enjoy Chojiro who pulled a lot of punches but Yuzu came back with the help the Action Cards and her Fusion Summoning. The sixth round was over with quickly with Selena, Yuzu's Fusion counterpart, defeated Tony with her new Fusion monster, Lunalight Panther Dancer.

After the rounds were over, Melissa announced that the rounds for today were over and that they would continue tomorrow.

It was night time as I was still locked in my room looking out the window at the bright moonlight. "Kat. I wonder where they sent you to and I hope that your okay." I said to myself until I heard the door unlock behind and in came some food. "Your dinner, sir." A Council guard said as he left and locked the door. I looked at the food for a moment until my stomach started rumbling making me sigh. "Alright, fine." I picked up the silverware and started eating.

* * *

Sekai's POV:

I was in my room with the lights off looking outside the window in thought. I then pulled out my old red Resistance scarf that Sinon gave back to my before the tournament.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sekai!" I turned my head to Sinon who called out to me. "What?" I asked as she pulled out my old red scarf making my eyes widened. "I thought that you might want this back after all this time." I stretched my hand out to grab it until Sinon grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my face close to her. "Please. Promise me that you won't leave me ever again." Sinon told me. I then hugged her tightly. "I promise." I let go of her and held the scarf in my hand."_

 _Flashback End_

I looked at my scarf for a moment until I decided to put it on around my right wrist. "Been a while since I put this on." I smiled a bit until I sensed someone's presence. "You know, you shouldn't be sneaking behind someone like me." I turned to Tsukikage who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "So, what do you want?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to tell you about the flaws after a person loses." This raised my curiosity. "I tried checking up on our comrades but they were no where to be seen...on the surface." His statement piqued my curiosity. "Are you saying...that the losers go somewhere underground?" I asked. "That's right. I just wanted to notify you about this." Tsukikage finished before disappearing like any ninja does.

I sat on my bed for a moment to process the events that have happened so far. "Sinon. I wonder how you're doing." I muttered as I took out my necklace and opened it. "Runo, Drake. I miss you knuckleheads alot." I said referring to Runo, my little sister and Drake, my little brother. I closed it and then let myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day

Yuki's POV:

It was the 2nd day of the Friendship Cup and the first round started out with Yuya against Security Officer 227. As they stopped at the starting line, Yuya said something that shocked me. He told the audience that the losers of the tournament are sent to the Underground for forced labor which he thought the audience would be shocked but they cheered instead.

"W-What the hell is wrong with this dimension!? They don't care for the losers sent to the underground!? Those heartless bastards!" I muttered in anger.

I watched the rest of the duel and was shocked that the officer summoned a Goyo Fusion monster. I wondered how he got it and saw that Yuya was in a pinch until he summoned Odd-Eyes Saber to turn things around and defeat him which left him in a depressed state.

"Yuya." I muttered.

"And now! Our next round for the Friendship Cup will be between Shingo Sawatari VS Kaze Armstrong!" MC announced.

"Kaze!? So he's dueling next, huh?"

* * *

Kaze's POV:

I was in the garage checking the systems and gripped the throttle while ready to go out. "Here goes! It's time to make my debut in the Friendship Cup! Wait for me, Kyousuke. I promise you that I'll win this thing for you!" I drove out the garage and into the speed lane.

"Our first contestant to enter! Kaze Armstrong!" The crowd cheered as I rode to the starting line and stopped while waiting for my opponent.

"Now, his opponent to come up stage is...Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari made a show off entrance to the lane and was shouting to the crowd that he was some star of the show or something until he stopped next to me.

"If you think that you can entertain the crowd, you've got another thing coming. Let's see if you can keep up." I challenged. "Bring it on! With me, the newly reborn Sawatari, will defeat you!" I smirked as we got ready.

"Now! With our contestants on the starting line, it's time to get this duel started!" Melissa declared as the crowd started cheering. "Let's get this duel on! Action Field, On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!" The Action Cards above dispersed. "Duel Mode ON! Autopilot, Standby!" The monitor said.

3...2...1

"Riding Duel..." Melissa started.

GO!

"ACCELERATION!" Me and Sawatari accelerated.

"DUEL!"

"This first turn is mine!" I said until I heard screaming from behind and saw Sawatari cut me off forcing me to pull back.

"Ahh! That was close!" Sawatari muttered in nervousness. "Heh? Not bad!" I complimented.

"Don't underestimate my riding technique!" Sawatari quickly said. "My turn!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I, using the Scale 3 Abyss Actor - Extras and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, set the Pendulum Scale!" He cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Sawatari and in them were Extras with the number 3 below and Funky Comedian with the number 8 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 7 at the same time!" He said. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" Sawatari shouted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

"Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie! And our star of the show! Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1700/ DEF: 400 PS: 2

Abyss Actor - Superstar: Lv. 7 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800 PS: 3

"And now for my Superstar's effect! I can add an Abyss Script card from my deck to my hand! I add Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony!" Sawatari declared adding the spell from his deck and activating it. "And I use it! For every Abyss Actor on my field, I gain 500 LP!" An opening ceremony occurred as sparkles of light shone down around Sawatari.

 **Sawatari: 4000-5000**

"And with this, I end my turn! Now! Let's see what you can do!" Sawatari challenged.

"Oh, I'll give you something alright! Just you watch!" I replied.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari: 5000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!"

"If I don't control any monsters on my field, I can special summon **Mechborg - Corporal** from my hand!"

 **Mechborg - Corporol: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

"Next, I summon my tuner monster **Mechborg - Alpha**!"

 **Mechborg - Alpha: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500**

"But why stop there? I activate my Corporal's effect! Since I control another Mechborg other than itself, I can special summon a **Mechborg - Private** from my deck! Up and center soldier!"

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500**

"Let's do this! Now I tune my lv 3 Alpha with my lv 3 Corporal and lv 2 Private!" Alpha turned into 3 green rings as Corporal and Private went through them. "When becoming one with the wind, bring in a powerful storm to wipe out your enemies! Synchro Summon! Rage on! Level 8! **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon**!"

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Quite the impressive dragon you have there. And it will be quite the antagonist for my Entertainment Show! In today's program, Slaying the Dragon! I'll cut you down in one go!" Sawatari said.

"Is that so? Let's see you try! My Private's effect activates! When this card is used as a Synchro material, I can draw two cards from my deck and then discard one!" I drew two and discarded one card.

"Battle! Gale-Eyes attack Sassy Rookie! Heavy Storm of Destruction!" The green dragon flew high and blasted Viceroy with a powerful blast of wind.

"I activate Sassy Rookie's effect! Once per turn, this card can't be destroyed!" The attack hit Sassy Rookie. "But you still take damage!" I reminded as Sawatari took the force of the attack.

 **Sawatari: 5000-3700**

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn!"

* * *

No One's POV:

Back in Yuki and Sekai's rooms, they suddenly heard flashing sounds coming from their decks as they both looked at their deck and took out their ace dragons that were glowing.

"Divine-Eyes..." Yuki muttered. "Dread-Eyes..." Sekai muttered.

What are you trying to tell me?" Yuki and Sekai muttered simultaneously while unaware of each other's situations.

* * *

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari: 3700**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!"

"Hmph! As long as I have control of Pendulum Summoning, I am the star of this Entertainment Theatre!" Sawatari said.

"As if that's gonna happen! I play the trap card Dimensional Barrier! With this trap, I can declare a summoning method and the method I declare prevents my opponent from summoning those monsters for this turn! I pick...Pendulum Summonng!" Kaze declared as a barrier formed in Sawatari's Extra Deck. "With this, you can't Pendulum Summon for this turn!"

"Tch! You're pretty good, but at least all the villain can do is keep up the excitement! I summon Abyss Actor - Leading Lady!"

Abyss Actor - Leading Lady: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000 PS: 2

"A normal summon of a Pendulum monster, huh? But even that monster isn't strong enough to take out mine!" Kaze stated.

"Oh please! I have other ways to clear out your Gale-Eyes. I activate Superstar's effect once again! And this time, I'm adding Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic to my hand!" Sawatari grabbed the card from his deck and activated it. "And with this card's effect, I return your Gale-Eyes back to your hand or in this case...your Extra Deck!" A strong force from the spell hit Gale-Eyes as it roared while turning back into it's card and slipped back into Kaze's Extra Deck making him smirk.

"Heh! As if my Dragon can be blown away so easily! I activate his effect! When this card leaves the field by a card effect, it returns back to the field!" A gale of gust occurred as Gale-Eyes reappeared and roaring once more.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Additionally! For every lv 8 or lower monster that left the field by a card effect, my dragon gains half their ATK until the end of this turn! Gale Howling!" Gale-Eyes roared and sent out green waves of energy and gained more power.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-4500

"Dammit, 4500 ATK points." Sawatari cursed.

"And this effect only works once per turn while he's on the field. So no matter what you try, I'm always one step ahead of you!" Kaze said while unaware that Yuki and Sekai said his exact same words in their rooms.

"Tch! In that case, I activate the continuous spell Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon!" Sawatari declared as horses and a carriage that looked like they escaped from the underworld appeared as his monsters sat on the carriage.

"No way I'm gonna be taken down like this! The thirty-six tactics of war-he who runs may live to fight another day!" Both Sawatari and the wagon went faster.

"Oh my! It looks like Sawatari is planning a getaway!" Melissa announced.

"You're not getting away!" Yuki, Sekai, and Kaze shouted in sync as Kaze accelerated faster.

"Now, the dragon is hot on the Actors' tail! Just what will become of them?" Melissa announced while Gale-Eyes roared.

"Just give up already! There's no use running!" Kaze shouted.

"Don't mess with me! The wicked dragon serves evil! With this, I end my turn!" Sawatari declared. "At the end of this turn, Gale-Eyes' effect ends and it's ATK returns to normal!" Yuki said.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 4500-3000

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari: 3700**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn!" Kaze drew.

"Battle! Gale-Eyes attack Pretty Heroine!" Kaze declared as Gale-Eyes fired a beam of green winds at Pretty Heroine. "With this..." Kaze stared. "He takes 1500 points of damage!" Sekai finished.

"The foul and wicked dragon avoids the knight and instead attacks the heroine!" Melissa announced.

"I activate my Abyss Prop's effect! Once per turn, I can prevent battle destruction on my Abyss Actor Pendulum monsters!" Sawatari declared as a barrier formed and blocked the attack.

"But you still take damage!" Yuki reminded as Sawatari took the force.

 **Sawatari: 3700-2200**

"Since I took damage, Pretty Heroine's effect activates! Once per turn, my opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the damage I took!"

"So that means that Gale-Eyes loses 1500 ATK points!" Melissa stated making the Yuki counterparts gasp.

"Did you think I had nothing else to show?" Sawatari said in a taunting matter as Leading Lady sent sparkles of light at Gale-Eyes. "I activate the trap **Winds of Destruction**! By destroying one Wind monster on my field, I can destroy all your monsters who's ATK is less than the destroyed monster's ATK! I choose Gale-Eyes!" The counterparts declared while unaware that Sawatari caught an Action Card and use it.

"I play the Action Spell Mirror Barrier! I can target one monster on the field and it can't be destroyed by card effects this turn! I target your Gale-Eyes!" A barrier protected Gale-Eyes from Kaze's trap making him gasp. "No way!"

"With this, your trap's effect fails and your dragon loses it's ATK points!" Sawatari said as the sparkles reach the dragon.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-1500

"Now you've been driven into a corner." Sawatari taunted.

* * *

 _Serena's Room_

"This doesn't look too good." Serena muttered to herself.

 _Yuya's Room_

"Kaze. Why do I feel like that something is happening?" Yuya wondered.

* * *

"You're pretty good yourself." Kaze complimented. "But I won't lose that easily." Yuki added. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Sekai finished.

 **Turn 5**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari: 2200**

 **Hand: 0**

"It's too late to realize how awesome I am! Now it's time for the final act! My turn!" Sawatari drew and he smirked.

"I now tribute both my Leading Lady and Sassy Rookie to Tribute Summon my lv 8 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!" Both monsters dissipated and in their place was Evil Heel.

Abyss Actor - Evil Heel: Lv. 8 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 PS: 1

"Tributed Pendulum monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard for your information. And now my Evil Heel's effect activates! When this card is summoned, I can decrease your Gale-Eyes ATK by 1000 for each Abyss Actor on my field! I have himself and Superstar! And you should know the answer to this!"

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 1500-0

"0-0 ATK." Kaze muttered.

"And since your Dimensional Barrier trap activated last turn, I can now Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari reminded Kaze as the barrier in Sawatari's Extra Deck disintegrated. "And now with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck!" Sawatari shouted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

"Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie and Leading Lady!"

Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1700/ DEF: 400 PS: 2

Abyss Actor - Leading Lady: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000 PS: 2

"Sawatari has Pendulum Summoned once again!" Melissa stated.

"This duel is over the moment that your dragon went from wicked to zero! I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect! I add Abyss Actor Superstar to my Extra Deck and increase Sassy Rookie's ATK by Superstar's ATK!"

Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700-4200

"Battle! Sassy Rookie attack Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon!" Sassy Rookie jumped off the wagon and prepared to attack Kaze's dragon.

"I activate the trap **Mechborg Interception**! With this card, I banish up to 3 Mechborg monsters in my graveyard and then their ATK points are transferred to one WIND Synchro Monster on my field! I banish all 3 of my Mechborgs in my graveyard!" All of Kaze's monsters came out of the graveyard portal as they turned into energy and went into Gale-Eyes.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 0-2400

Sassy Rookie continues and kicks Gale-Eyes in the face destroying it. "Grgh!" The counterparts grunted.

 **Kaze: 4000-2200**

"Kaze takes 1800 points of damage all at once!" Melissa announced.

"Now, Evil Heel attack Kaze directly!" Evil Heel raised it's big arm and prepared to punch Kaze. "Not on my watch!" Yuki started. "I play my last trap **Synchro Gate**! When I control no monsters, I can special summon one Synchro monster in my graveyard with half it's ATK and it's effects negated back to the field in ATK mode!" Sekai declared. "Revive, Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon!" Kaze yelled as Gale-Eyes reappeared on the field.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000-1500/ DEF: 2500**

"Fine then! Evil Heel attack Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon!" Evil Heel extended it's big arm toward the green dragon. "On the turn my dragon is summoned with my trap, it can't be destroyed this turn!" Gale-Eyes was hit resulting in an explosion, sending Kaze out of control. "Nrgh!" Kaze grunted until he regained balance.

 **Kaze: 2200-700**

"And now with Leading Lady's monster effect, your dragon's ATK is now gone to zero!" Sawatari explained as Gale-Eyes was weakened.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 1500-0

"Gale-Eyes has 0 ATK points again!" Melissa shouted out cheerfully through the microphone.

"It's settled! You have only 700 LP left! Leading Lady's last kiss will seal The End." Sawatari stated.

"It looks like Kaze has been cornered! Is this the end for him?" Melissa announced the awaiting outcome.

"Now, we're finally at the climax! Leading Lady attack Gale-Eyes and end this duel!" Sawatari declared as Leading Lady prepared her whip. Kaze gritted his teeth until he caught sight of an Action Card. "An Action Card!" Yuki said.

Kaze reached for the Action Card and grabbed it. Kaze looked at it and smirked. "Alright! I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish! If I would take battle damage, I take no damage from this battle!" Leading Lady whipped Gale-Eyes making the dragon roar back as she pulled back her whip in fear and rode back on the wagon.

"He held on!" The crowd was impressed as more cheers were heard.

"We're no done yet! The curtains have yet to fall! It's been a while since I had such a fiery duel! But like I've been saying! I'm the star of this Entertainment Duel! I'll settle this on the next turn! I end my turn!" Sawatari said.

Sassy Rookie ATK: 4200-1700

"Kaze seems to be hanging on still but he only has 700 LP! Is there any way for him to counterattack!?" Melissa wondered.

"Let's see about that!" The counterparts said all together as Kaze put his two fingers on his deck.

 **Turn 6**

 **Kaze: 700**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari: 2200**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn." Kaze closed his eyes as well as the other counterparts did. And when they did, they opened their eyes and saw a new dragon in their imagination. "DRAW!" Kaze flipped the card and smirked.

"Let's do this!"

 _ **Song Play: Ash-Greninja's Theme**_

"I summon the tuner monster **Mechborg - Beta** from my hand!"

 **Mechborg - Beta: Lv. 2 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000**

The shadowed dragon roared as the counterparts heard it's call. "Just wait...it's now time!" Kaze muttered as he gripped and spun the throttle, speeding up past Sawatari as wind speed started to pick up. "I tune my lv 2 Beta with my lv 8 Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon!" Beta turned into 2 green rings as Gale-Eyes went through them. "Twist the raging winds of a storm, and strike down our enemies into the deep vortex! Synchro Summon!" A new green dragon with white and blue stripes, 3 sets of mechanical wings covered in green swirling winds and the same swirling blue eyes like a vortex, emerged from the green light. "Appear, Level 10! **Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon**!"

 **Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon: Lv. 10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000**

"Oh my! Kaze has just summoned a new dragon and it looks even more powerful than before!" Melissa pointed out.

"3500 ATK!?" Sawatari exclaimed but regained his composure. "Hmph! Even if you summon a strong monster, this is still not enough to beat me this turn! Face it, you've lost!"

"Is that so?" The counterparts said. "What?"

"And just like my friend Yuya said! The fun has only just begun!" Yuki, Sekai, and Kaze said at the same time making Sawatari's eyes widen.

"I activate Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect! Once per turn by banishing this card from the game, I can banish all other monsters whose levels are equal or lower than this card! Vortex Howling!" Gale-Eyes roared sending powerful swirling winds around itself and all of Sawatari's monsters as they banished.

"Tch! So you banished your own monster to get rid of mine. So what!? On my next turn, I can Pendulum Summon back Superstar and end this duel!" Sawatari predicted.

"Sorry, but Gale-Eyes' effect doesn't stop there! If the monsters' levels are greater or equal than my dragon's level, Gale-Eyes returns to the field! Spin back out the spiraling vortex, Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" The swirling winds formed as Gale-Eyes' eyes glowed as it roared once again.

 **Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon: Lv. 10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000**

"And then for this turn, Gale-Eyes gains ATK equal to all monsters' original ATK points that were banished during this turn!"

Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK: 3500-7000-10,000-11,700-13,200

"I-Incredible! Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon has 13,200 ATK points! What an incredible effect!" Melissa pointed out.

"Go! Gale-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Attack Shingo Sawatari directly!" The counterparts declared as Gale-Eyes flew high into the sky and stopped. The dragon charged up it's attack in it's mouth. "Spiral Vortex of Destruction!" Gale-Eyes fired a stream of harsh winds at Sawatari and hit as he struggled to keep his runner from going out of control.

 **Kaze: 700(Winner!)**

 **Sawatari: 0**

 _ **Song End**_

"It's settled! A grand duel with one twist after another! The one who clinched victory in the end was Kaze Armstrong!" Melissa declared Kaze the Winner.

After the duel was over, the glow from both Sekai and Yuki's ace dragon died down and snapping them out of sync. "Whoa. What just happened?" Yuki wondered.

"Alright! I made it past the first round!" Kaze cheered for himself. "Although, I kinda got fired up for some reason." Kaze thought until he smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter!"

"Dammit...and I was so close!" Sawatari exclaimed until he heard cheers from the crowd saying his name and Kaze's.

"Hey, can't you hear their cheers? Our duel just touched the audience-" Sawatari gasped as he saw Kaze's face. "From here, you kinda look like Yuki and Sekai for some reason."

"Huh? Well I guess you could say that." Kaze replied as he took off his helmet.

"No. You guys look alike like three peas in a pod." Sawatari stated until he was held by two big guys and then taken away to the underground while squirming.

 **And done! Sorry that this took so long to post since the Abyss Actors just came out not too long ago. And I had decided to use Kaze's new dragon in this duel because I felt like it and I had a hard time on deciding how the duel would have gone. So basically this is the same duel that went from Yugo and Sawatari's original duel in the canon but with different situations. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry to say this but I'm gonna put this story on temporary hiatus until I feel like I want to continue this and do my ZEXAL story and my co-op project with Corin the Leviathan so look out for that soon. Again, please be sure to Review on what you guys thought. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
